Winds of Change
by LoLpOpSiClE
Summary: Mizuchi is stuck in a loveless arranged marriage between the Yuans and her own Imperial family. But, her fate changes when she meets a mysterious man on the field of battle. What does the future hold for her? Rated M for future chapters. Cao Pi X OC  R
1. A New World

**A/N: Hi guys! LoLpOpSiClE here! So, this is my first DW fanfic! I hope you guys like it! And I do not own any of the lovely Dynasty Warrior characters. They belong to KOEI. **

**Alright! So now that I've gotten that out of the way, we're off to chapter one! Have fun reading! And reviews are always welcome (and loved) ^_^

* * *

**

Mizuchi sighed as she looked at herself in the elaborate mirror before her. One of her maids, Hua Zi, stepped in front of her, staring curiously into her face. "Is something wrong, my Lady?"

Was something wrong? Of course something was wrong! She was stuck in a loveless marriage, she was going into battle for a lord she didn't even like, and her other maid, Shi Wan, was poking her with hair pins! Of course, she couldn't take out her anger on these poor women. It wasn't befitting for the princess of the Yuans. She must always keep a cool head and an air of authority that shown as brilliantly as the sun...at least, that is what her father-in-law, Yuan Shao, repeatedly told her.

Mizuchi sighed again. "No, Hua. Everything is fine. Except..." Hua Zi leaned in closer, awaiting her lady's command. Mizuchi scrambled for something ordinary to say that wouldn't give away her inner thoughts. "Except...I think my hair should be parted the other way." Shi Wan's eyes widened, for she had been in charge of doing Mizuchi's hair.

"Oh, uh, yes, my Lady! I'm terribly sorry! I'll fix it right now!" And so she began meticulously pulling the horrible pins from Mizuchi's head, one by one, each one hurting more than the last.

"And, Wan?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Please, no more pins."

Shi Wan paused, then spluttered, "Yes, my Lady! Please, forgive my mistake!"

Mizuchi grimaced. She hated it when her maids fell all over themselves for something so trivial. "Wan, please, it is alright. They just give me a slight headache, is all."

"Would you like a hot towel for your forehead, my Lady?" Hua Zi asked.

Mizuchi shook her head slightly, careful not to disturb Shi Wan in her work. "No, thank you Hua. But, could I get a glass of water?" She needed something wet for her suddenly parched throat. She had almost cracked and told Hua all about her dark feelings and deep hatred for the Yuan family. That certainly would have caused some trouble.

"Of course." Hua Zi picked up the empty tray on the stand next to Mizuchi's bed, which had consisted of her morning tea, and silently slid open the Shojo door. She bowed over the tray before sliding the door shut again.

Mizuchi returned her gaze to the mirror. She wasn't paying any attention to Shi Wan as she lightly tugged and pulled her hair into position, rather, she was deep in thought. _Why did Father send me here? What did I do to deserve this? And, more importantly, how am I going to escape..._

She was originally from Japan, a country known for its exquisite beauty. She was the daughter of the Shogun, Hisashi Yamada. Her father had gotten it into his thick skull that, to procure friendship between the two most powerful families of China and Japan, he would marry off his eldest daughter to Yuan Shao's eldest son, Yuan Tan. This meant that Mizuchi had to leave her home of twenty-one years to sail across the ocean to a foreign country and to a mystery husband. Not only that, she also had to partake of this stupid war between rival lands for the position of Emperor now that she was officially a part of the Yuans.

Her life here so far had been dull and uneventful until now. She'd had maids to wait on her hand and foot, keeping her from doing anything for herself. Even trivial matters such as dressing herself, or even bathing herself. Nightly, she had to shoo out the obstinate maids who insisted on stripping her and scrubbing her down from head to foot. She didn't know how much longer she could take this babying. All of it had been ordered by her husband, Yuan Tan, claiming that a woman of her standing did not need to lower herself to such a level that she had to spend her time on such mundane things. Back in Japan, she'd had a few maids, yes, but she did not require them at all times of the day. She had dressed herself and was perfectly capable of doing things such as cooking, cleaning and doing her own hair. All of the maids at the castle knew to leave her be. Because underneath the innocent facade lay a quick temper and fiery anger, which could be unleashed at any second from the slightest annoyance.

Just then, a knock on the Shojo screen interrupted Mizuchi's musings. Shi Wan's hands faltered in her hair. She looked down at her lady. "Shall I answer, Lady Mizuchi?"

Before she could give assent, the screen flew open and her husband strode in. Mizuchi quickly shut her mouth and continued staring into the mirror. "Ah, I finally found you!" Yuan Tan exclaimed as he pulled up a chair next to Mizuchi. "Father has asked me to explain the details of our upcoming battle with Cao Cao to you once more. I even brought a map this time."

Mizuchi inwardly groaned. Playing the part of the princess definitely had drawbacks. She had one of the quickest and sharpest minds of any female, and she had a head for battle strategies. It was one of the only things that interested her and occupied her time. For Yuan Shao to think her nothing but an incompetent was like a slap to the face. Of course, Daddy had said to play her role and to forget such notions as riding bareback through the woods and training in the battle arena, for it would compromise her marriage to the Yuans. They wanted a prim and proper lady, not some rough-and-tumble girl who enjoyed sweating underneath the hot sun with a practice staff in her hands. This was one of the reasons why she hated the man so. Another trait she despised was his arrogance. Since his family name held great importance and social standing, he took it upon himself to use it daily. Unfortunately, this trait had also passed to Yuan Tan, dooming him to Mizuchi's distaste.

"-and so we will attack here, while the rest of the forces rush the eastern and western gates. Father will be waiting in the main camp until word of the castle's breach reaches him. Once he meets up with the main force, we storm the castle and take Cao Cao's head. Mizuchi? Did you get all that?"

She blinked, coming back to the present. "Of course. I understood after the first three times you explained it." Mizuchi cut her eyes at him in obvious annoyance; both at him and his arrogant father.

Yuan Tan stumbled back away from the palpable anger radiating off her. He was confused. Why was she mad at him? All he'd done was what his father had told him. "R-Right. Well then, we leave in one hour. Be ready by then. You should feel honored that Father is allowing you to accompany us to this battle. It is one of the most important ones he will ever fight, because it is against his old friend." At that, Yuan Tan stood and quickly exited the room, purposefully leaving the screen door open behind him.

Shi Wan, who'd been silent through this exchange, looked again to her lady in a silent question. Mizuchi nodded her head, and Shi Wan padded over to the door and was about to shut it when Hua Zi's foot blocked its path. "Just a moment. I brought the lady her water." Wan stepped back as Hua Zi entered; a pitcher was balanced on the tray in her hands and two cups accompanied it, one upturned.

Mizuchi quirked an eyebrow. "Why two cups? I only need the one."

Hua Zi bowed and placed the tray on the stand it had previously accommodated. "Well, my Lady, in one cup I've placed a herbal powder that my mother used to prepare for my father before he went to war. It boosts your spirits and heightens your senses. I just wanted to be sure you were safe in the upcoming battle so that you could return to us. The other cup is for the plain water you desired"

This loving gesture took Mizuchi aback. She did not expect such caring to come from a maid. "I'll take the medicinal water first, then, Hua."

Hua Zi bowed again. "Yes, my Lady." She picked up the pitcher and carefully poured the steaming liquid into the cup with the herbal powder. Once it was full, she held the cup out to Mizuchi. "Here you are, my Lady. It might taste bitter at first, but it will soon pass."

Mizuchi nodded and took the cup. She inhaled the scent and took a tentative sip. Hua was right, it was quite bitter. But after she had pushed the flavors around on her tongue for a little while, it wasn't so bad. She swallowed and drank the rest in two quick gulps. Over the cup, Hua was smiling warmly at her. Mizuchi smiled in return and gently placed the cup back into its saucer. "It was delicious, Hua. Tell your mother she is a wise woman indeed."

Hua Zi blushed at the praise. "I am sure she will be happy to hear such kind words, my Lady. It is a recipe passed down from my great-great-grandmother."

Mizuchi smiled again. "Then, when you are praying to your ancestors, add a special thanks to your great-great-grandmother for me."

Hua Zi curtsied. "I will indeed, my Lady." Mizuchi settled back into her chair, and Shi Wan's hands returned to her hair.

Silence ensued until Shi Wan spoke up. "My Lady, if you don't mind my saying so, you have the most beautiful hair. It is exactly the color of a raven's wing and has the texture of silk. It is a pleasure to work with."

"Thank you, Wan." Mizuchi brought up her hand and gently fingered a strand of it. She pinched it between her finger and thumb and began rolling and twisting it around her finger. It reminded her of her mother's hair, for it had been the exact same shade and texture as her own. Mizuchi remembered sitting in her mother's lap when she was a little girl and fisting her fingers in her long hair, giggling when it tickled her baby cheeks. But, that was all a blurred memory now. Her mother had been dead for fourteen years. An assassin seeking to take her father's head had mistakenly killed her mother instead while she was in bed. A seven year old Mizuchi was left with the image of her mother's blood dripping off the bedsheets haunting her even to this day.

"Lady Mizuchi? My Lady?" Mizuchi was brought back to the present by Hua's hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, what is it, Hua?"

Hua Zi worriedly wrung her hands as she spoke. "I believe the call just sounded for the soldiers to gather outside the main gate."

Mizuchi's eyes widened. "So soon? Well, I guess it is time, then. Hua, please bring me my spears."

Hua bowed and hurried from the room. Shi Wan came to stand in front of her mistress. "Is there anything I can get for you before you go, my Lady?"

Mizuchi mentally went through a checklist in her head. She was already dressed, her hair was tied back and neatly arranged, and she had her spears...what was she missing? "Ah! I know! Bring me the Yuan crest."

Shi Wan scurried away to dig through Mizuchi's jewelry chest. A few seconds later, Wan reappeared and deftly pinned the Yuan family crest to Mizuchi's stiff yukata. "There you are, my Lady. Resplendent as always."

She didn't feel resplendent. Besides Yuan Tan dictating what she was and was not allowed to do on her own, he also told her how she should dress. She had come to him wearing a pair of dark blue hakamas and a white haori patterned with blue flowers. Yuan Tan acted affronted at her manner of dress and immediately ordered a servant to bring her "proper" clothing. Now she was stuck in this stiff, itchy, floor length yukata that merely got in her way. But, as with everything, she simply smiled and bore it.

Mizuchi glanced at the screen as it was flung open. A very out of breath Hua Zi entered carrying her dual three pronged spears clutched in her meaty hands and held glued to her breast. A brief flare of disgust swept through her at the sight of the cumbersome weapons. Yuan Shao had also taken away her five foot wide hammer upon her arrival, saying that it "did not befit a woman such as herself." Apparently, a lot of things didn't befit her, as she had come to find out. In Japan, she was free to fight with whatever she wished; in fact, she was free to fight period. Her father enjoyed the fact that his only daughter took a liking to the martial arts and eagerly thrust her into a private program with some of the best teachers money could buy. She learned fast, and by her second month was already adept at the bo staff, bokken, and even the three section staff.

Hua Zi held the spears out and Mizuchi stood and strode over to her. She gripped the spears and extricated them from Hua's fingers. Once in her grasp, she tentatively twirled first one, then the other, testing their weight and balance. Thankfully, a few months back, Yuan Shao had informed her that she would soon be partaking in battles to come and had issued her these two ridiculous weapons, so she began practicing with them daily to perfect her skill. Now, she was confidant in her ability to wield them effectively on the battlefield.

"Well then, I suppose it is time. Hua. Wan. Bring me my horse."

"Yes, my Lady!" They both shouted and once again scrambled from the room.

Mizuchi strode over to the window and clasped her hands behind her back. She looked out to the horizon and wondered, _What future awaits me out on the field of battle?_

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Phew! First chapter is DONE! As you can see, I've kinda taken the Zhen Ji approach on this one, but just for this part. The only thing I've changed so far is the first husband. Historically, Yuan Tan was Yuan Shao's oldest son, not Yuan Xi, as the game implies. The rest is coming solely from moi ^_^ I hope you guys liked it and, I know this is going to sound mean, but I won't post another chapter unless I get at least one review! (Insert evil laugh) Gotta make sure someone's reading before I outdo myself! So review=chapter 2, kthnxbai.**

Weapons

**Bokken: wooden practice sword**

**Bo staff: plain wooden staff made from thick bark; mainly hardwood and oak**

**Three Section Staff: three quarter length pieces of wood or metal connected by chains or rope**

Clothing

**Yukata: early spring or summer gown (like a kimono; usually tied with an obi belt)**

**Hakama: split skirt worn with haori**

**Haori: light jacket  
**


	2. Fated Meeting

**A/N: I wrote this chapter in thanks to **DarkSakuren. **I hope you guys enjoy chapter two as well as chapter one! And don't forget to press that lovely review button! Oh, and one more thing. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter: all of the characters are in their DW 6 outfits. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Clanking armor and horses' hooves pounding into the dirt was all Mizuchi had heard for the past day. Yuan Shao had ordered a forced march as soon as every able-bodied man had assembled at the front gate the day before. Now they were three-fourths of the way to their destination: the Yellow River, and from there, Guan Du, where Cao Cao had reportedly been sighted building up his own forces to meet Yuan Shao's attack.

The day was dry and dusty. Thankfully, Mizuchi had been ordered to ride the lead position along with Yuan Shao and Yuan Tan, away from the flying dust particles. However, she'd had to listen to Yuan Shao's boasting and Yuan Tan's complaints about the weather throughout the whole of the march. Her nerves were shot to pieces, and if it hadn't of been for her personal bodyguard, Liu Shang, whom she could turn to and begin a decent conversation with, she would already have swung her horse around and galloped away as fast as the beast could carry her.

Finally, the two ceased to speak, leaving Mizuchi in peaceful solitude. She took this time to question her bodyguard. "Liu Shang? How large _is _Cao Cao's army? Not originally hailing from this land, I do not know which generals have the most power, and Yuan Shao has not bothered to inform me of such matters." She couldn't help it, she had to quickly send a glare her lord's way. Every time she spoke his name, a hatred so deep as to engulf the whole world would well up within her, and she would scarcley be able to contain it.

Liu Shang, not catching the loathesome look, put a thumb and forefinger to her chin, contemplating her answer so as to be as truthful as she could. "Well, my Lady, I would put his numbers around...20,000. You see, he spent most of his army chasing General Liu Bei out of the capital of Xu, therefore, he is already running low on men. That is why he has chosen to set up camp in Guan Du castle. At least, this is what I believe. He may have ulterior motives, or he is simply hiding troops along the Yellow River, which would be most like him."

Mizuchi cocked an eyebrow. "I am glad I chose you to be my guard, Liu Shang. You seem to know quite a bit about strategies and the surrounding provinces' military status."

Liu Shang ducked her head in a polite bow. "I am glad you think so. It is my duty, after all."

"Indeed. Now tell me, what does Yuan Shao hope to gain from this battle? He already holds within his grasp the four northern most provinces, does he not?"

Liu Shang nodded. "That he does, my Lady. As to what he hopes to gain...well, he sees Cao Cao as his biggest rival. Yuan Shao holds most of the territories north of the Yellow River and Cao Cao controls most of the southern territories. In addition, Cao Cao has also encouraged the Emperor to settle in his capital of Xu Chang, in the Xu province, in which he so recently evicted Liu Bei. It seems the most obvious solution for Yuan Shao is to attack Cao Cao now while he has so few troops. He may then seize the Emperor and take Cao Cao's place as Commander-In-Chief. Do you understand, my Lady?"

"Yes, I see. A most fitting reward for the victor. It seems this battle must be handled with the utmost care."

"Sharp, as always, my Lady. In fact they-"

A high pitched, feminine voice suddenly cut through whatever Liu Shang was about to say. "My Lord! Oh, what a magnificent army you have established!" Mizuchi turned in her saddle to see a brightly clothed figure sitting atop a gleaming black horse trotting slightly behind her. He was...a most unusual man. His armor only covered half his chest, the rest was left in plain view. He was even wearing a pair of tight, thigh length shorts to which billowing robes of purple and pink were attached. The sleeves of his armor were see through, and they ended in a pair of loose fitting purple gloves. The man was even wearing heels! And his hair was tied up in an ornate headdress into which a feathered needle was poked through. Mizuchi had never seen such a...colorful man before in the entirety of her life.

The man dug his heels into his horse's flank, causing the beast to lurch into a gallop, which quickly brought him level with Yuan Shao. As he passed, Mizuchi was able to get a closer look. Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of his face. Why, there were two bright red swirls painted over his eyebrows! Mizuchi shook her head, which caused Liu Shang to giggle behind her hand, for she had witnessed the entire interplay.

"My Lord," the man began again, "Cao Cao must definitely be shaking in his boots from his position in Guan Du! Just the sight of this grand army shall send him to his knees!" The man articulated his words with elaborate swings of his arms and gestures with his hands.

Yuan Shao chuckled. "Yes, Zhang He. He will not know what to do when the poweful Yuan army arrives at his doorstep!"

The two continued in this fashion until Mizuchi promptly shut them out and moved her horse farther away. She once again turned to her bodyguard. "Liu Shang, has that man always been with this army?"

"Who, my Lady? Zhang He? Yes, of course. He is Yuan Shao's right-hand man, if you will."

"Then how is it that I have never seen him before?"

"Lord Yuan Shao usually keeps him busy directing his territories because it-"

"-is not fitting for a man of his stature. Am I correct?" Mizuchi rolled her eyes, already knowing where _that _was heading.

Liu Shang was surprised. "I, well, yes. Yes, those were his exact words. How did you...?"

"Let us say that I have heard this phrase many times since settling here. And I am sure to hear it again in the near future."

The two women began laughing together as they spurred their horses onward. Little did they know that they were heading straight into a maelstrom of chaos that would sweep them off their feet.

* * *

Mizuchi's horse skittered to the side as an infantryman scurried past. She leaned over and patted it reassuringly. "Shh, steady boy." It soon quieted under her comforting hand and she straightened in the saddle to stare out over the battlefield. Men were rushing to and fro, preparing catapults and seige ramps to take down the impregnable Guand Du castle. Her heart had ceased to painfully pound since Yuan Shao ordered everyone into their positions. She was always excited for battles such as these, yet there was a nervousness and fear she could not be rid of. Her nervousness was tripled this day because of a plot that had sprung into her mind while Yuan Tan yelled at his men to begin digging trenches and fortifying neutral bases.

_What if this is my chance to escape? What if I faked my death and...no, no. That would not work. They would simply drag me back to the capital and hold a funeral ritual. So, what, then? Could I simply flee during a heavy skirmish? No, Yuan Tan is closely watching my every move. It is as if he suspects something of me._

_I feel it in my heart. This is my chance, my one and only chance, to be free of the Yuans. Yet it seems impossible, a fruitless dream. Still..._

"Mizuchi! Come over here!"

Mizuchi started. She glanced up to see Yuan Tan gesturing for her to come to his side. Slowly, she picked up the reins and urged her horse into a trot. Within moments she was abreast of him, and she tugged on the reins. The horse shook his head in annoyance, wanting to keep on trotting until he left the noise and commotion behind. Mizuchi could sympathize with him. She, too, wanted to escape from this place...at least, away from the arrogant Yuan Shao and his pathetic son.

"Look there, do you see?"

Mizuchi followed his finger to where he was pointing at. She could see a group of Yuan's forces already beating back Cao's Cao's men with ease. A sudden bark of laughter from Yuan Tan startled her. "Father's army is unbeatable! Cao Cao should never have challenged him!"

Mizuchi turned in disgust to her husband. "Do not be so quick to form conclusions. Soon, it could be Cao Cao, not Yuan Shao, winning this battle."

Yuan Tan swiveled in his saddle to glare directly into Mizuchi's face. "Do not dare speak ill of my father! Or I will have you thrown in jail, wife or no!"

Mizuchi, although murderously angry at his harsh words, kept her face blank and jerked her horse's head to the side, quickly galloping away from Yuan Tan. She was tired of his constant wining and complaining. Yuan Shao and Yuan Tan were definitely _not _fit to rule this land. She wished Cao Cao would win this battle and defeat Yuan Shao's forces until nothing remained, not even a speck of blood should be left behind. Then, only then, would she be satisfied.

* * *

Blood spurted onto Mizuchi's yukata as she thrust her three pronged spear into an enemy soldier. The man screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground. Mizuchi yanked her spear out of his chest and wiped it on his blue plated armor. Shortly after she had left Yuan Tan's camp, a few units of Cao Cao's men broke through the first wave and swarmed her position. She had only taken a small amount of soldiers: 20 light cavalry and 50 infantrymen. All remained alive as the last of the enemy unit was sent rolling down an embankment, emitting screams of pain out of his shattered jaw. Mizuchi turned to her troops. "Good job, men! Now, let us proceed forward, to the central gate!"

In unison, the soldiers pumped their fists into the air and let out a fierce yell. Mizuchi remounted her horse and swung her spears in an arc, facing the direction she wished to go. She then screamed, "To me!" and spurred her horse in the flanks. It reared and plunged forward, leaving her men to follow in her wake.

As she galloped, she swung her spears down and to each side of her horse and killed any enemy foolish enough to approach her. The ones she missed, her light cavalry unit cut down, as well as Liu Shang, whom she had kept with her the entire time.

Said bodyguard suddenly came abreast of Mizuchi with a worried look etched into her young face. "My Lady, Zhang He is having trouble at Wu Chao. They are storming his position. He will soon fall!"

Mizuchi growled. "That pathetic excuse for a man! Ugh, it cannot be helped. Send ten light cavalry and thirty infantrymen to his position at once!"

"But, my Lady, that will put you at further risk! Surely there are others who would be happy to-"

"Just do as I say, Liu Shang! Now is not the time to question me!"

Liu Shang looked at the soldiers and back at Mizuchi. "As you wish, my Lady." She dropped back and relayed the message to the troops. Soon, Mizuchi heard horses breaking off from her group and heading back the way they had come. She turned in her saddle to survey what remained of her unit. She grimaced. It was a pathetic sight.

She turned back in her saddle when Liu Shang once again came abreast of her, and together they led their men to their destination of the central gate of Guan Du.

* * *

Cao Pi nonchalantly strode through the groups of his most elite troops. His father would most definitely win the battle now that he had brought his force of men, which numbered exactly at 50,000. An entire army could not stand up to even _one _of his elite troops. "Alright men. Keep focused and do not let any enemy past you, or I will cut you down myself. Understood?"

As a unit, they let out an enormous roar, which seemed to shake even the heavens. With a wave of his wrist, Cao Pi released them from their frigid stances, and as one, they turned and charged out onto the battlefield with spears and swords raised high and mouths open in a fierce battle cry.

Cao Pi son followed on his white steed, making sure they were not attacked from the back as they stormed the field. The battlefield soon came into sight and Cao Pi could see a few tired men attacking his father's forces at the gate. Elation filled him. This was going to be easier than he first thought! With glee, he charged his horse into the middle of the fight. The chain mail covering his chest rattled as he swung his arms, cutting down any and all enemies within his reach. An arrow whistled just above his head, causing his jet black hair to be blown backwards. He deftly ran a hand through it to fix it, and resumed swinging his sword.

A man wearing Yuan Shao's yellow suddenly charged him with sword raised above his head and mouth open in a scream. An easy target. Cao Pi leaned over his horse's neck and easily slid his sword through the pliant skin of the man's throat. Blood poured out of the wound, cascading down his chest and staining the yellow armor red. But even though he was dying, the man continued to swing his sword at Cao Pi, hoping to at least mark the powerful general.

"You would try to kill me even though you, yourself, are dying? Very well, I shall end your life quickly and painlessly." Cao Pi plunged his sword into the man's chest cavity and into his heart, quickly pulling out again. The man was left to crumple, lifeless, at his horse's feet, into a thick puddle of his own blood. "You are a courageous and loyal soldier. I hope that you are praised for your service in the afterlife."

Cao Pi dismounted, and picked up the man's sword, placing it reverently onto his chest. He straightened. "Now then, who else shall die by my hand?" He whipped his snow white cape behind him and strode towards a group of Yuan's forces, who had engaged his own troops in battle. "Stand down. I will personally destroy these weaklings."

Cao Pi's men obediently lowered their weapons and stepped back. Yuan's forces look around curiously, but paled at the sight of Cao Pi, the Prince of Wei, approaching them. This did not stop them from facing him menacingly with spears pointed at his stomach. Cao Pi, not in the least daunted by their numbers or ferocity, charged at them with his sword held at an angle behind his back.

Just as he raised his sword to begin the first slash, it was jarred to a stop in mid-air. Cao Pi's eyes widened in surprise when a beautiful woman landed on her feet directly in front of him, holding two spears tightly in her grasp, one of which had blocked his own weapon. For a few seconds, he was stunned by her beauty and grace, until she roared and flung his weapon arm back. He very nearly lost his balance and fell to the ground, but at the last second he was able to right himself and block her second attack.

He growled as he was repeatedly forced to retreat a few steps back each time she swung her weapons down to clash with his. As she fought, she began yelling at him as well, each time her spears came into contact with his sword. "You will _not _kill another one of my men! I will not allow it!"

A part of him registered her accent. Where was she from? Certainly not from around here. "You are foolish, woman, if you think you can beat _me_!" With that, he locked her weapons together with his and pushed outward, sending her smaller body spinning away from him. She yelped as she landed on the hard ground, but quickly tried to get up. Cao Pi pushed her back to the ground and placed his sword mere centimeters from her neck. She glared at him in defiance and struggled, wildly kicking her feet at his legs. He pushed the sword closer to her throat, effectively ending her struggling.

"I do not wish to harm you, but I will do so if you continue this pointless fight."

At his deep voice, she froze. Without speaking, she stared deeply into his eyes and her mouth parted on a sigh. Cao Pi was surprised when she began to speak. "Wh-Who are you?"

Her voice was like honey. It caressed his ears and instantly he relaxed in her presence. "I am Cao Pi, son of Cao Cao."

"Cao Pi." She tested the name out on her tongue, liking the sound of it. "So then, Cao Pi, why have you not killed me? You are certainly in a postion to."

Cao Pi was taken aback. Did she actually _want _to die?

"That is simple. I want you...to join _me_."

* * *

Mizuchi simply lay there, hoping he would kill her and take away the burden of being chained to the Yuans. She had practically begged for him to kill her, so she was surprised at his offer.

"That is simple. I want you...to join _me_. Leave these detestable Yuans. A woman of your beauty and grace deserves someone better; deserves me. So I am giving you a choice. Either stay here and be crushed by my father's army along with the Yuans, or come with me and live a happier life." With that, he held out his hand to her.

Mizuchi eyed it warily, waiting for him to say it was all a trick and to use a hidden knife to plunge into her chest. When no knife appeared, Mizuchi glanced up at his face. It was imploring, and the anger she had glimpsed earlier was gone. Suddenly, a thought hit her. A plot was slowly forming in Mizuchi's head.

_This is my chance to be freed of the Yuans! No more will I be tied down like a dog! _

"On one condition," she said.

"Excuse me?" Cao Pi looked taken aback, yet curious. "Alright then, let us hear this condition.

Mizuchi sucked in a huge breath. "You must kill both Yuan Shao and Yuan Tan by your own hands. I will not leave with you otherwise. And you must crush his army, leaving nothing behind." She quieted, and waited for his response.

Cao Pi threw back his head and laughed heartily. "You are one malicious woman!" With one last chuckle, he removed his sword from her throat. But he held out his hand again in invitation.

Mizuchi, affirmed that he would do as she wished, finally reached up and grasped it. Her smaller hand was engulfed in his large one as he gently tugged her to her feet. Once both feet were safely planted on the ground, he released her and stepped back. "Nevertheless, I shall do as you command. Watch, as I bring Yuan Shao to his knees!"

Cao Pi motioned two guards over. "Make sure no harm befalls her. Take her to my camp and keep her safe."

They bowed deeply and each placed their hand on one of Mizuchi's shoulders. However, they released her and jumped back as a growl came from Cao Pi.

"Do not touch her, she will not try to escape. Go find her horse and then lead her to the camp." The guards bowed again and quickly scurried off to do his bidding.

Cao Pi stepped forward and came within a hair's breadth of Mizuchi's chest. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. "Do not worry," he cupped her cheek in his hand, "I will do as you wish and destroy Yuan Shao." At these words, he pivoted on his heel and marched over to his horse. He deftly mounted and galloped away into the distance.

Mizuchi smirked. All was going smoothly. Not only would she finally be rid of the pesky Yuans, but she was now a part of something bigger than she could ever have imagined.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Dun dun dun! What is going to happen to Mizuchi now? Will everything go as she hopes it will? Or will Cao Pi turn out to be just as much of a jackass as Yuan Tan? You'll find out in CH 3, but only if I get some nice reviews! If not...-_- you will all die in a horrible fire...JUST KIDDING! ^o^ I love you guys! kthnxbai**


	3. Reunited

The ride to Cao Pi's main camp was long. No one dared speak, in case it attracted unwanted attention from wandering foes. Their mission was simple: get Lady Mizuchi to the camp safe and sound, as quickly as possible. And once this destination was reached, guard her with their lives. This was the only thought swirling around in each of the two guards' heads.

Mizuchi wondered at the sparsity of the guards placed to escort her. Only two? Either Cao Pi had the utmost faith in each of his soldiers, or he was a fool. Mizuchi hoped beyond hope that it was the first, because if not, she had misjudged this man terribly. She squirmed in her saddle restlessly. She was beginning to tire of the long, drawn out silence. Not only was it awkward, but it was suffocating. There were so many things she wanted to ask these men about their Lord. What was he like? What were his views on this senseless war? What kind of man was he? Sadly, it didn't seem like she was going to get any answers. Every time she leaned over her horse to whisper in the ear of the guard nearest her, he silenced her with a finger to his lips.

Mizuchi finally tired of trying to speak, so she simply leaned back in the saddle and raised her head to look up at the stars. It was a cloudless night. Beautiful except for the occasional screams from the dying men on the battlefield some miles away. To be safe, Cao Pi's guards had taken her deep into the forest that surrounded the whole of the battlefield. There was a simple dirt road path that had once been used by the people of the nearby city to haul goods to and from different towns. That all ended, however, when bandits took the place as their base of operations, attacking anyone stupid enough to continue using the path. Now it was an empty forest with an unused path.

Now Mizuchi wondered at the fate of her father-in-law and her husband. Were they already dead? No, surely not. Else the battle would have ended by now. Even though she wished Yuan Shao and Yuan Tan dead, she felt a pang of regret for all of the lives of their followers that would surely be taken this day. They didn't ask to fight for an unworthy lord. And yet, here they are, putting their lives on the line for someone who could care less. It infuriated her. How could a loveless man have so many loyal followers! It just didn't make sense!

Without thinking, Mizuchi pounded her fist into her horse's flank. The horse, thinking it was an arrow or some sort of predator, reared with an ear-splitting whinny. Mizuchi, unprepared for the horse's reaction, lost control of the reins and promptly slid off its back and onto the unforgiving earth. The guards scrambled to subdue the horse and quiet its loud whinnying, while Mizuchi was left to pick herself up off the cold ground. As she was dusting herself off, she happened to glance to her left just as a woman came charging out of the bushes, screaming and holding a spear at the ready.

"Guards! Guards!" Mizuchi felt around on her back, frantically searching for her dual spears but realized with a sinking feeling that they were still tied to the horse, which had now escaped and was galloping away. Mizuchi took a defensive stance, hoping that the guards, who were rushing to defend her, had their swords ready. The woman was closing in, and now that she was closer, Mizuchi could see that she was wearing some kind of mask adorned with bits of leaves and dried grass. Who was this crazy woman?

She didn't have time to wonder anymore, for the woman was upon her. Mizuchi stretched out her hand, hoping to snatch the spear right out of the woman's grasp, but just as one of her fingers skimmed the shaft, the woman threw it aside and wrapped a pair of unworldly strong arms around her torso, squeezing the air right out of her lungs. They both fell in a tangled heap, and one of the woman's knees came up and connected with Mizuchi's stomach, knocking whatever air she had left, out. she gasped, feebly pounding the other woman's back with her fists, hoping to dislodge her enough to where she could suck in at least one good lungful of oxygen. The woman unrepentantly slammed her knee into Mizuchi once more, causing her to see stars. She went limp, drained of all energy. The woman had hit some sort of pressure point in Mizuchi's back, and now she was left to stare helplessly up at her captor.

Just as the guards approached the two women, swords brandished, the crazy lady slung Mizuchi over her shoulder and sprung back into the forest without a sound. The soldiers panicked. What would happen to them if Lord Cao Pi returned to find that his prized possession was missing? They both looked at each other and gulped. They could already feel their heads rolling off their shoulders, detached from their necks. They each reached up a hand and rubbed their necks. "We have to find her! Let's split up. You enter the forest from the right, and I'll take the left. Maybe if we make a circle, we'll catch her in the middle."

"Right! Wait, what should we do about the horse?"

"Forget the horse! Do you think Lord Cao Pi wants another horse? Get going!"

"Right!" They both leaped into action, disappearing into the forest to find their new Lady.

* * *

The world was dark. There was silence. Not a scream could be heard from the battle. _Am I dead? _Mizuchi thought. She knew she had to wake up. There was something...something that happened. Something bad. But what? She couldn't remember. All she felt now was a pain in her stomach and chest. It felt like something heavy was sitting on her. She couldn't take a decent breath. _Gotta wake up. Something is...not right._

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. It was still dark, and she could no longer see the stars, even though she was lying flat on her back in the middle of the forest. _The forest...wait! The crazy lady!_

Mizuchi sat bolt upright and swung her head from side to side, searching for her attacker. A sudden flare of pain left her gasping and clutching her chest. Sweat beaded on her forehead from the exertion. It felt like her ribs were on fire. Suddenly, she felt a hand descend upon her right shoulder. Uncaring of the pain it might cause, Mizuchi wrenched away from the touch and swung her body around to face the strange woman. All the harsh words and curses that she had been ready to hurl stuck in her throat, however, when the face of her attacker came into focus.

"Liu Shang!" Mizuchi gasped out.

Liu Shang sat back on her heels and solemnly nodded her head. "Yes, my Lady. It is I. When those men took you away, I was busy fending off some of the gate guards and could not come to your rescue. I sincerely apologize." Liu Shang bowed deeply. Mizuchi just stared, unsure of what to say. How could she tell her trusted bodyguard that she was leaving the Yuans? To join forces with Wei, their biggest enemy?

"Liu Shang..."

"I know, my Lady. I am not worthy to be called your bodyguard any longer. But, I could not stand by and watch them kill you. I hoped to make up for my blunder by coming to your rescue now when I could not then. Although, I must say, it was quite a bit harder to find you than I first thought. It was a genius idea to take you through the forest, which holds so many nasty ghosts and legends."

"Liu Shang..."

"Do not worry, my Lady. I will have a fresh horse waiting that will take you directly to Yuan Shao's camp, where you will be safe from further harm and-"

Mizuchi slapped a hand over Liu Shang's mouth, effectively cutting her off mid-sentence. When she was sure that Shang would speak no further, she dropped her hand and folded it across her lap.

"Shang...those guards...they were not trying to hurt me. They...they were trying to save me."

Liu Shang looked confused. "I-I do not understand. They are the enemy!"

"Not to me. I have...decided to change sides!" Before Liu Shang could interrupt, Mizuchi went on in a rush. "I cannot bear to live with those animal Yuans any longer! I did not ask to be married to Yuan Tan! I did not ask to become a Yuan princess! And I definitely did NOT ask to partake in this war!" Mizuchi had begun breathing hard, so worked up was she over this matter.

Liu Shang was speechless. She simply looked at her lady with sorrow. Mizuchi could not understand the look. Was she abhorred and wished to kill her? Or was she feeling pity for her? Finally, Liu Shang spoke. "If this is what you wish, I am coming with you!" Shang stood, and marched over to her pile of belongings, which Mizuchi was just now noticing.

"You...you want to come with me? I-I thought you would certainly want to kill me..." Mizuchi trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. She had been prepared for anything but this...this...willing acceptance.

Liu Shang looked shocked. "Kill you? My Lady, I have been you personal guard for years. Where you go, I go. Whether it be as an enemy, or as a friend. I am loyal only to you, this I swore. I do not answer to Lord Yuan Shao." She held up her palm and punched her fist into it. "My Lady, I shall swear it again. My body is yours to command as you wish. My spear is your spear. My life is your life. This, I do swear." At this last line, she jerked into a stiff bow.

Now it was Mizuchi's turn to be speechless. Sudden tears pooled in her eyes. Shang glanced up and immediately strode over to her lady. As she neared, Mizuchi slung her arms around her bodyguard's neck and sobbed into her armor. Shang, taken aback, awkwardly patted Mizuchi's back. "My Lady, I do not understand your tears. Are you unhappy with me?"

Mizuchi had begun to hiccup, but she spoke anyway. "N-No, Shang. I-I am s-so glad-ad that you-you are coming wi-with me! I do-do not deser-ve you."

"My Lady, do not say such things! Of course you deserve the best after what you have been through. Come, let us return to your 'guards.' They looked quite depressed at your sudden disappearance."

Mizuchi smiled through her tears. "I suppose they would. Cao Pi threatened to kill them personally if anything happened to me."

Liu Shang froze. Mizuchi, feeling her tense up, stepped back to look at her friend's face. She was staring wide-eyed at her, as if she had seen a ghost. "Liu Shang?"

"Cao Pi...as in, _Lord _Cao Pi? Cao Cao's _son_?"

Mizuchi answered slowly, "Yes..."

"My Lady, do you think it wise to be so close to him?"

Mizuchi looked confused. "Why not? He is a direct line to Cao Cao. And if he takes a liking to me, we will be two of the most protected women in all of China. His father holds the Emperor in the palm of his hand! If anyone is to win this war, it will be him."

Liu Shang still looked doubtful. "I suppose all of what you say is true...but...his father is somewhat of a tyrant, is he not?"

Mizuchi shrugged. "Do not all men who have power become a tyrant in time? It is simply the way of things, as I have come to learn."

"That is true, to an extent, I suppose. Well, in any case, we had best get you back. I can easily scout out the location of your guards. They have been stumbling around this forest for hours, making such a racket that I was afraid of enemy soldiers finding us. I must admit, I have debated a few times of whether I should just kill them right here and now. It would be an act of kindness to be killed unknowingly than to face the wrath of Lord Cao Pi."

Mizuchi giggled. "Yes. You could surely tell who wore the pants in that relationship." This caused both the women to fall into a fit of giggles for some time.

Suddenly, Mizuchi sobered, and fell into a deep silence. Shang stared curiously. "My Lady, is something wrong?"

Mizuchi started, jerked out of her thoughts by Shang's voice. "Oh, um, no. No. Everything is fine. We should head back now." She quickly straightened her yukata, which was now filthy with dirt and blood, and faced Liu Shang. "Which way, Shang?"

Shang's guard instincts kicked in at her master's sharp command, and she swiftly pinpointed the direction they needed to go. "To the west, my Lady. About a mile. I can see that they have stupidly lit a torch. That could be a beacon for any soldier smart enough to recognize it."

"Right, then. Shall we?"

Liu Shang smiled mischieviously. "We shall."

* * *

The guards had met up quite some time ago, and were now blindly swimming through the leaves and branches of the dark forest. "Do you think she could have escaped so quickly?"

"No, she had too much to carry, what with her taking Lady Mizuchi along with her heavy pack and all."

The other guard nodded. "Still, I would like to find them as quickly as possible. This forest is frightening, to say the least."

"Yeah, I have been gettin' a bad feelin' about this place."

Suddenly, an owl hooted nearby and the guard with the torch jumped back, screaming and waving the torch around his body. The other guard quickly clamped his hand over the other man's mouth, quieting his yelps. "Stop makin' so much noise!" he hissed.

The other guard nodded.

Just as the pair was settling down again, a bush directly in front of them started shaking. They squealed and thrust their swords out in front of them, hardly ready to face whatever was about to appear.

* * *

Mizuchi giggled at the look of pure horror on the two mens' faces. She could see the whites of their eyes from here. Liu Shang also quietly laughed. So much for being elite troops. "Do you think we should step out now, and alleviate their fears?" Mizuchi whispered.

Liu Shang deliberated for a while. "Hmmm, I suppose. If we stay and do not reveal ourselves, they may begin to poke their swords in here, and that would not be fun."

Mizuchi nodded. "Alright, then." She parted the bush's branches and poked one foot through.

* * *

When a foot appeared out of the bush, the guard with the torch simply couldn't handle it. He feinted dead away, dropping the torch into a puddle at his feet, effectively diffusing the flame. The other guard began to shake, but held his ground.

He relaxed, however, when the head of his missing lady followed the ghostly foot. She smiled and waved, setting his fears at ease. But, when another woman stepped through, his muscles became rigid once more. He narrowed his eyes and thrust his sword at her chest. "Who are you? What have you done to my Lady?"

Liu Shang held up her hands, palm outward. Mizuchi stepped forward and lowerd the man's sword. "Do not fear. This is Liu Shang, my most trusted bodyguard. She was the woman who attacked me, or so I thought."

The guard was not impressed. "Then why are you still with her, Lady Mizuchi?"

"She thought the two of you were the enemy, and therefore she attacked, trying to rescue me."

The guard sighed and sheathed his weapon. "Well, she sure did a number on Bo Shi here." He gestured at the fallen guard. Mizuchi giggled and Liu Shang smiled unrepentantly.

"Well, there is no harm done. Did you find my horse?"

The man looked away sheepishly. "I am afraid he got away. We did not want to leave you to go chasing after him."

Mizuchi groaned. "So, what you are saying is, that we must now _walk _the rest of the way to the camp?"

"I am afraid so, my Lady," the guard said while blushing and kicking at a rock.

Liu Shang squatted down and gently lifted the unconscious guard to his feet, where he swayed unsteadily. "And who is going to carry him?" She asked, and pointedly looked right at the bashful guard across from her. He stepped forward.

"I suppose I shall." He slung Bo Shi's arm around his own neck and supported his weight on his left shoulder. He deftly turned on his heel and began marching due east. He glanced back suddenly, as if just remembering he had company. "Um, it is this way, my Lady."

Mizuchi cut her eyes at Shang and smiled. The poor man wouldn't last a day.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Phew! Sorry this has taken me so long! I have been bogged down in all kinds of college stuff that I haven't even had time to do my homework! _ that is SO not going over well with my teachers...but anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And don't worry! There will be some Cao Pi and Mizuchi yumminess in the next chapter! kthnxbai**


	4. Flickering Flame

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 4! Slight fluff in this one! _Slight_! And, I do not own any of the characters, they belong to KOEI! So enjoy!**

* * *

The four finally reached the circle of tents that signaled their arrival at Cao Pi's main camp. Wei's standard was gently flapping in the breeze atop the highest pole and blobs of blue could be seen running around the camp frantically grabbing spears and swords and food stuffs. Bo Shi, who had finally been coaxed to wake up, quickly took charge of the situation by sprinting the last few meters to the camp and grabbing everyone's attention. Mizuchi glanced at Liu Shang curiously but did not question Bo Shi's actions. She was simply too tired. It had taken them two extra hours to reach the camp on foot than it would have on horseback. The battle sounds had slowly begun to quiet, and Xi Kan (Liu Shang had finally asked the mystery guard his name) and Bo Shi became more nervous and antsy as the minutes drug on.

Mizuchi, Liu Shang, and Xi Kan stumbled into the camp's firelight to the litany of many hands clapping and feet stomping. Mizuchi looked around, surprised. Was the celebration all because of her? Or for Bo Shi and Xi Kan's safe arrival? Her question was answered when every able bodied man came before her and promptly lowered themselves into the deepest bow saved only for royalty. She was stunned speechless. These men were so ready to accept her? Even though they knew next to nothing about her? There must have been some message sent ahead of them to the camp detailing her arrival. _The loyalty and trust these men must have for their Lord...it is overwhelming!_

Mizuchi finally remembered herself when she received a gentle nudge and a pointed glance from Shang. She nodded her head at the men, signaling them to rise from their bow. When she could see every dirty face, she stepped forward and put on her most noble face. "Men, thank you very much for your ready acceptance of me. I promise, I shall do everything in my power to honor this trust you have so readily placed in me."

No sooner had she uttered the last word when a riot broke loose. A single man was pushing and shoving his way to the front, screaming as he did so. He finally marched past the front line of men and planted himself directly in front of Mizuchi. Now she was able to get a good look at him. He was wearing a long purple robe that was held together by a yellow sash and a belt that was slung carelessly over one hip. The sleeves of his robe nearly touched the ground, but he carefully held them close to his sides. On each hand was a white glove with purple claws on the finger tips. On his head was a strategist's hat with a neck flap down the back and two tassels hanging near each ear. Instantly, Mizuchi knew who it had to be.

Sima Yi, Wei's renowned strategist.

He stood before her now with hands placed on each hip and a dangerous glint in his eyes. She locked eyes with him: his were clearly sending a challenge. When she didn't respond, he smirked and pivoted to look out at the crowd. "You imbeciles would so readily accept an _enemy _into our midst? Do you not remember exactly _who _we are fighting at this moment?"

He paused and looked around, giving them a chance to answer. When no one spoke up, he continued. "Did you even _question _her presence here?"

"But-But Lord Sima Yi!" a soldier stuttered as he came to kneel before him. "Lord Cao Pi went out of his way to place two of his elite guards with her to see her safely here! He assures us that she is now a Wei citizen!"

"Lies!" Sima Yi shouted. He gestured grandly up at Mizuchi. "Elite troops? Maybe she is a fierce soldier who is not to be taken lightly! Have you considered _that_? She could be here as a prisoner! And you dogs come and kneel before her like she is your Queen!" He spit on the ground contemptuously.

"But Master Sima Yi! Lord Cao Pi said-"

"Forget what Cao Pi said! I say-"

"You say what, Sima Yi?" A deadly voice answered. Sima Yi froze. A cold wind had begun to blow, and Sima Yi had been too busy preaching to acknowledge it.

* * *

He spun back around and his eyes widened at the sight. Cao Pi had returned to camp. His arm was encircled around Mizuchi's waist, and his eyes had turned as cold as ice as they stared back at him. Sima Yi seemed frozen to the spot. He couldn't move, let alone breathe. Cao Pi chuckled and bent to plant a quick kiss on Mizuchi's cheek, quietly declaring his possession. She blushed, but did not move away.

Cao Pi removed his hand from her waist and strode toward Sima Yi. "How hard is it to understand a simple message, Sima Yi? Did I not clarify that she is _mine_ now?"

"Well, uh, yes my Lord-"

"And does that not make her my equal?"

"Yes, my Lord, but-"

"And so, why is it that you are standing here accusing her of treachery?" Cao Pi had come within a foot of Sima Yi, coldly glaring at his strategist. He placed a hand on Sima Yi's shoulder. "And when you accuse her...you accuse _me_." Cao Pi squeezed, causing Sima Yi to yelp and flinch away from his touch.

"My Lord!" Sima Yi finally wheezed out as he clutched his wounded shoulder. "Just because she says she'll join you does not mean-"

Cao Pi's hand flashed from his side and connected with Sima Yi's cheek. A resounding crack echoed around the camp and he was sent sprawling into the dust. He coughed, blood squirting from his mouth. He reached up and angrily wiped it off on one of his sleeves.

The light was suddenly blocked out by Cao Pi's massive form as he leaned over him. "You had better watch your tongue, Sima Yi, or the next time I will simply cut it from your flapping mouth. Understand?" Without giving him a chance to respond, Cao Pi stepped over his prone body and strode toward the biggest tent. "Men, the battle is over. Prepare to depart to the castle to congratulate Father on this easy victory."

The men came to attention and shouted, "Yessir!" before dispersing to attend to the deconstruction of the camp. Sima Yi picked himself up from the dirt, spitting a mouthful of blood at Mizuchi's feet.

She stepped back and wrinkled her nose. Bo Shi and Xi Kan, who had remained at her side, stepped forward menacingly. Sima Yi "humphed" and sulked back to his tent. Mizuchi let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Phew, that was a nasty encounter."

Liu Shang nodded. "Indeed it was. I knew he was a foul tempered man, but still..."

"Please do not mind him, my Lady." Xi Kan said. "He is simply jealous of Lord Cao Pi's position. He believes he should be at Lord Cao Cao's side, where he thinks his talents are better suited."

"I see," Mizuchi said thoughtfully. She was about to continue the conversation when her name was called. She looked around and her eyes connected with those of Lord Cao Pi.

He held out his hand to her. "Would you care to join me?" He smiled, beckoning her in.

Mizuchi hesitated, fearfully looking back at Liu Shang. Shang nodded. "Surely, my Lady, he would not harm you after the way he stood up for you."

"Mm, yes, you are right." Mizuchi then turned and began to close the distance between herself and the man who radiated dark power. Outwardly, she was calm, but a riot was going on behind her amethyst eyes. _Why did you think he was going to hurt you? What is the matter with you? He would not go out of his way to protect you and then kill you at the first opportunity! He probably just wants to talk, straighten things out a little. Maybe he has news of Yuan Shao's death!_

This thought alone cheered her considerably, so that she was smiling by the time she placed her hand in his.

* * *

Cao Pi marveled at the smoothness of her skin as she slid her hand in his. And it was so warm! Unlike his, which seemed to stay like blocks of ice year round. He looked into her eyes as she smiled, wondering what was going on behind that pretty face.

He cleared his throat, suddenly overwhelmed by foreign emotions. "May I speak to you in my tent?"

"Of course," she said sweetly. Her voice poured over him like molten honey, encasing him in a warmth he had not felt since birth.

He nodded. "Very well, it is this way." Gently tugging on her hand, he led her through the flap of his massive tent and into the cozy space warmed by a candle softly flickering atop a wooden table. Even though he had not planned on staying here for very long, he had strewn many pillows and rugs on the floor of his tent for a comfortable place to sit had he the need. It was a good thing, too, he realized, as Mizuchi looked around in appreciation. He didn't know why her opinion mattered so much on such a trivial thing...but it did. And the scariest thing was...he liked it.

"This is such a comfortable tent compared to most I have slept in," she said dreamily.

This brought him up short. "Yuan Shao did not provide you with a decent tent?"

Mizuchi shook her head. "No. He saved it for his own tent. I was forced to stay in my husband's..." She trailed off, looking at him curiously.

He got the hint. "He is dead. I made sure of it. Yuan Shao as well. I did everything you requested of me, as promised." His heart contracted at the look of sheer joy that sprung onto her face. It nearly stopped, however, when she squealed and flung her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Without being told, his arms came up and he pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Mizuchi was wrapped in a cocoon of elation...as well as a man's strong arms. Her eyes popped open when she realized that Cao Pi was holding her tightly against him. She blushed furiously, and brought her hands to rest on his chest, gently pushing him away. He resisted a moment, but finally took a step back. His arms withdrew from her waist but he kept one of her hands in his tight grip. He reached up with his free hand and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her blush deepened, causing him to smile. She tried to hide her blush by ducking her head, but two of his fingers gently captured her chin and raised her head back up so that she was staring into his eyes.

Suddenly, the ice melted and she was staring into two pools of deepest cobalt. It was mesmerizing. She couldn't look away...and she didn't think she really wanted to. "Mizuchi, I have been thinking..." Her eyes slid closed when his voice crashed through her. A tingle shot down her back and she shivered.

When her eyes reopened, she gasped in shock. His head was lowering oh so slowly, and his eyes were fastened on her lips.

His lips brushed hers questioningly, asking permission...which she gave. She tipped her head to the side, giving him better access. Her eyes closed on a wave of pleasure as their lips met fully. Their kisses started out slow and wondering, but soon transformed into passionate pulls. Mizuchi whimpered when his tongue began to slowly trace her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She was hesitant at first, but soon gave in to the temptation. She gasped and his tongue darted in to gently flick hers. Not to be outdone, Mizuchi flicked her own tongue at his: a warning. She was more than ready to battle.

He moaned and pulled her close to him once more, fiercely fisting his hand in her raven locks. She gasped again when she felt his heated center pressing against hers. He took this distraction to quickly dart his tongue back into her cavern. In response, she nipped his lower lip in a rebuke. This excited him more, and their tongues began to dance together in a battle which was broken only by an occasional sigh and moan.

Just as he was reaching down to remove her obi, a man yelled from just outside the tent flap. "Lord Cao Pi! The men are ready and the camp has been taken down!"

Cao Pi groaned and reluctantly dropped his hand and stepped back, giving Mizuchi one last parting kiss. "Alright. I will be out shortly. Away!"

"Yessir!"

Mizuchi reached up and gently touched her slightly swollen lips. _Did that really just happen? What have I done?_

When Cao Pi turned back, Mizuchi's face was wiped clean of emotion. He paused and had the good grace to blush as he surveyed his work. Her lips were swollen and her hair had come partially out of her tight ponytail. Her obi was loose around her hips and drooping slightly. She noticed this as soon as he did, and she quickly reached behind her and tightened the butterfly bow, straightening it back into place. "Mizuchi," he began, "I am sorry that I let myself...get so worked up. I haven't caused you any pain, have I?"

Mizuchi shook her head in the negative. "No. I will live. It is nothing some cold water will not fix."

Cao Pi lowered his gaze. "What I was trying to say before... before things got out of hand, was that...I wish to marry you."

* * *

Liu Shang anxiously shuffled her feet. Mizuchi had been in Cao Pi's tent a long time. She was beginning to worry that he might actually have hurt her. She quit shuffling when Xi Kan quietly approached her. "We have a horse prepared for you, if you want it."

Liu Shang nodded. "Yes, arigatou gozaimasu. I am just waiting on Lady Mizuchi. She has not reappeared as of yet."

Xi Kan glanced over to the tent. "Do not fret. I have been with Lord Cao Pi a long time. I have never seen him act this way about a woman. He has already proven that he is very protective of her: first by standing up to and disgracing Sima Yi, to taking her into his own tent to keep her away from prying eyes. She can be safer nowhere else, if you ask me."

Liu Shang was still unconvinced. She would believe Xi Kan's story when Mizuchi pushed back that tent flap and approached unharmed.

Just as she had this thought, Mizuchi appeared. Shang grinned and trotted over to her. She slowed, however, at the look on her lady's face. She looked pale and her eyes were open wide. In her worry, Shang dropped the honorific, "Mizuchi, what happened? Did he hurt you?"

Mizuchi shook her head slowly.

"Then what is it?"

"He...he asked me to marry him." Mizuchi herself looked like she couldn't have predicted such a move on Cao Pi's part.

Liu Shang was shocked speechless. Suddenly, she latched onto Mizuchi's shoulders and shook her. "What did you say to him!" she nearly screeched.

"I told him I needed time to think. To sort out everything that has happened."

"And what did he say to that?"

Mizuchi laughed. "He said he understood, since I just lost a husband, even though he _must_ know that I could not care less about that man. I mean, I am the one who wanted him dead!"

Liu Shang's shoulders slumped. "Oh dear...what have you gotten yourself into? What will your father say?"

Mizuchi gasped. "My father! I did not even think! How is he supposed to keep the peace between Japan and China if his only life line is dead!"

Liu Shang's eyes widened at the realization of the magnitude of the situation.

"Wait! I know a way out of this!" Mizuchi cried. "Yuan Shao had the most prestige when he was alive, did he not?"

Liu Shang nodded.

"And now he is dead, so who does the most prestige belong to now?"

Liu Shang's eyes widened further. "Cao Cao!"

"And whose son just asked me to marry him?"

"Cao Cao's!"

"Exactly!" Mizuchi shouted. "Problem solved! Father will be happy, and I will have the freedom that Yuan Shao so selfishly kept from me!"

Liu Shang looked doubtful. "But, my Lady, how do you know that Lord Cao Pi will give you what you want? How do you know he won't turn out to be just like Yuan Shao?"

Mizuchi blushed, which raised Shang's curiosity a notch. "Well...I-I do not know but...well surely he will be a better husband than that wimpy Yuan Tan!"

Liu Shang now wondered exactly what had gone on behind the closed tent flap that Mizuchi wasn't telling her. But, she knew it was not her place to ask, so she took the easy way out: she agreed with Mizuchi to put her at ease. "Yes, my Lady, you must be right. You are the one who just came from taking with him. Surely you perceived something of him that I was not aware of."

Mizuchi blushed again and turned her face away. As she did, something on her yukata sparkled in the light of a nearby torch. She did a double take and she snorted when she saw what it was. The Yuan crest was still pinned to her collar. Mizuchi deftly reached up and yanked it out of the fabric. She held it up for Shang's inspection. "I suppose I will not be needing this anymore." She flung it over her shoulder, where it landed in a mixture of mud and horse manure. The sparkle quickly went out of it as its surface was marred by the black goo.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Holy crap! Two chapters in one day! What was I thinking...oh yeah! That I love you guys enough to work really hard and make two to make up for my long absence! Soooo...mwah! Hoped you guys liked it! Just a little fluff, but there will be more to come! And as always, a nice review would be super awesome! ^o^ kthnxbai**


	5. Inferno

**A/N: Hello again guys! I stayed up until, like, TWO in the morning writing this chapter! I'm very pleased with how it turned out :) As always, KOEI has all claims to every character...except, I guess, Mizuchi :)  
**

**WARNING: There is a LEMON in this chapter, if you are someone who does not like lemons, please only read the first half of this chapter. But for the rest, plz enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

Mizuchi and Liu Shang slowly headed towards the group of men and horses waiting before them, their plan still fresh on their minds. Liu Shang laid a reassuring hand on Mizuchi's shoulder. "Do not worry. I am sure your father will be pleased with this new match, and everything will be fine. You will see."

Mizuchi doubtfully watched Cao Pi as he approached the lead horse and mounted. "So...you still believe that I should marry him? Even...even though I do not love him?" She hugged her arms around herself, suddenly chilled at the prospect of having to marry once again out of conveniance. Sure, Cao Pi was definitely a looker and wasn't a bad kisser...

She blushed furiously and clapped her hands to her cheeks. She mustn't think about what could have happened in that tent had that soldier not appeared when he did. She didn't think she would have been able to stop herself. It just felt so..._good_.

"Lady Mizuchi?" Liu Shang's insistent voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind.

"Yes?"

Liu Shang looked at her curiously. "I said, Cao Pi is waiting for you at the front. He just sent a messenger requesting your presence."

"O-Oh. Alright, then. Thank you, Shang." She smiled, hoping to alleviate the other woman's fears of her questionable sanity. She _had _been spacing out a lot more than normal lately. _But, _she told herself, _it is probably because of a certain man...who is waiting for me right this second._

Mizuchi quickened her steps so as not to keep Lord Cao Pi waiting. He must certainly want to leave as quickly as possible to see his father.

As she drew close, Cao Pi turned in his saddle and smiled warmly at her. She smiled in return, unable to stop herself. "I am afraid my men lost your horse. I hope you do not mind riding one of mine."

"Oh! No, that is fine. I did not have a special relationship with my horse, although..." She paused.

"Although?" Cao Pi prompted.

"Well, you see, my weapons were tied to his saddle...and now that he is gone..."

"So are your weapons," he finished. "Well, that is easy to fix. I shall have my armorer make you some new ones-"

"NO!" Mizuchi screamed. Instantly she wished she'd kept her mouth shut. Her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her traitorous mouth. Cao Pi cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "I mean," she began in a much softer voice, "I would like to have a new weapon. I did not particularly like those spears..."

Cao Pi chuckled. "Consider it done. Now come, it is time for you to meet my father." Cao Pi motioned a guard over, who was leading a pristine white mare that matched his own horse. Mizuchi gasped.

"She's beautiful!"

"You like it?" he questioned.

Mizuchi could only nod her head.

"Then she is yours."

She turned huge eyes on him, then, making his breath catch in his throat. "Do you really mean it? I can have her? As my _own_?"

Cao Pi chuckled again. "Yes, of course. You can have anything you desire." He so wanted to kiss those full, smiling lips right this second. The look of happiness and disbelief on her face made her look sixteen years old. He could happily have swung her up in his saddle and galloped away and never returned.

Mizuchi graced him with yet another smile and skipped to her new mare's side. The horse turned her head and gently snuffled Mizuchi's hair, blowing it this way and that. Mizuchi simply laughed and rubbed the mare's nose affectionately. "Good girl," she cooed. So lost was she in admiring her new steed, that she was surprised when she finally looked up and caught everyone's eyes trained on her. She blushed, realizing they must all be waiting on her to get on her horse. Even Liu Shang was already seated on her mount and sat looking at her expectantly. Mizuchi quickly stepped up into the stirrup and swung onto the back of the mare, who shifted sideways at the sudden weight. Mizuchi patted her thick neck calmly.

Cao Pi shifted to face her. "Ready?" When she nodded, he spurred his horse forward, with everyone else following suit.

* * *

The ride to Guan Du castle was short and quiet. Besides saying a few words to Cao Pi, Mizuchi remained silent, taking in the sights of the ghostly battlefield. Blood was everywhere and dead bodies littered the ground like logs. Even a few horse carcasses were left rotting with the other remains. Arrows, spears, swords; all were stiffly sticking out of the ground. Mizuchi was saddened at all the yellow she saw out on the field, lying lifeless. Even though she hated Yuan Shao, she didn't hate his men. All had a personality of their own, and all knew a few good jokes. They were men, just like all the rest. No more, no less.

Finally, the castle began to loom over the horizon. It walls were made of rough stone and catapults could be seen adorning the walkways. Wei's standard was gently fluttering in the cool night breeze, signaling that this was Cao Cao's territory. The huge front gate creaked slowly open as the group approached and a few men in heavy armor streamed out of its opening. Suddenly, all went quiet as Cao Cao himself rode out of the bowels of the castle. Cao Pi quickly dismounted as Cao Cao drew near.

Once they were a mere few feet apart, Cao Cao pulled on the reins and stopped his horse. He dismounted and strode over to his son. Cao Pi bowed to his father, who came abreast of him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Fine work, my son. You did an excellent job in destroying the Yuans. And, I also heard you brought a little filly along with you..."

Cao Cao perused the wall of horses before him and finally stopped when his eyes met Mizuchi's. He smiled at her and beckoned with his finger. The first thing Mizuchi thought was...wolf. _His eyes and that smile...all so calculating, _she thought to herself as she dismounted and began the march to his side. As she neared, Cao Pi straightened and held out his arm for her to take, which she gladly did. She did not want to face this man on her own. It was nice to have a comforting presence beside her.

Cao Cao looked her over from head to foot. When he was finished, he grunted in approval. "She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Tell me, what is your name, dear?"

Mizuchi swallowed hard. "Mizuchi...Yamada, my Lord." She bowed deeply to hide her fear. Her body involuntarily flinched, however, when he laid a hand on her back.

"Come now, child, do not be so formal." He looked at Cao Pi. "Her manners are impeccable as well!"

Cao Pi chuckled as she straightened. "She is definitely a beautiful flower."

"Ha! Flower indeed," Cao Cao said as he turned back to his horse. "Very well. Now that this battle is over, I am returning to Xu, to my castle, Xu Chang. Son, I want you to come with me, and Mizuchi as well."

"Yes, Father," Cao Pi answered as he bowed once more. Mizuchi followed his lead and bowed as well.

"Hn. Yes, men, to Xu Chang!"

A large cry answered him and as Cao Cao spurred his horse towards Xu, a wall of soldiers followed in his wake. Cao Pi stared after his father for a few minutes before taking Mizuchi's hand and leading her back to their horses.

"Alright men! You heard my father. We ride to Xu Chang!"

* * *

It had been nearly a week since that fateful night. Mizuchi had been given a large suite in the resplendent castle of Xu Chang as a welcoming gift from Lord Cao Cao. The last few days had been spent in absolute bliss. She was free to go wherever she wanted as long as she didn't leave the village that lay at the foot of the castle. She had taken her mare, Yuuki (as she had named her shortly after arriving at Xu Chang), and had galloped around the village. She met many of the people that lived there and had settled in quite nicely. The village children all knew her by name and came running after her every time she entered their town.

Liu Shang was named her formal bodyguard, yet Cao Pi still placed many of his hand-picked soldiers strategically throughout her favorite places to go. The best part about her new found life was that she was able to do things by herself. She only had two maids: a morning maid, Yang Ta, and an evening maid, Zhu Ling. They had her morning and night clothes pressed and waiting for her and, when she so desired, they were there to do her hair for the day.

On the morning of her sixth day at Xu Chang, a knocking at the door woke her from her slumber. Mizuchi slowly sat up and rubbed her gritty eyes. Who could be calling at such an early time? She looked around, and when she didn't see Yang Ta anywhere, she swung her legs out of bed and slipped on her silk flats. She was already clothed in a silk under robe, but she still grabbed the thicker robe that hung on her mirror. She slipped her arms through the long sleeves and tightened the sash around her waist. She paused in front of the mirror and checked her hair. After fixing a few stray strands, she nodded at herself and proceeded to the door.

Mizuchi gently slid the screen open to reveal a messenger kneeling at her feet. Without looking at her, he held out a piece of parchment with the Wei insignia etched into the wax seal at the bottom. "A message from Lord Cao Pi my Lady."

Perplexed, Mizuchi reached out and took the parchment. The messenger touched his forehead to the ground and silently backed out of sight, closing the screen after him. Mizuchi wandered over to the open window to better see the written words. The missive was short.

_My Dear,_

_I have yet to receive your answer to my question. I hope that you will have one soon, for I am headed to my father's chambers as we speak to ask his permission for your hand in marriage._

Mizuchi gasped. Had she really forgotten so easily? What idiocy on her part! Just as she began scrambling for some decent clothes, Yang Ta entered carrying a freshly pressed kimono folded over her arm. "My Lady? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, thank heavens! I need my kimono now! I have to speak to Lord Cao Pi!"

This seemed to snap Yang Ta to attention quickly. She bustled over to Mizuchi and quickly disrobed her. "Hurry, child, we do not want to keep him waiting!"

In record time, Mizuchi was fully clothed and headed out the door with the speed of a woman with something on her mind.

* * *

"Enter," a deep voice said from within the elaborate chamber. Cao Pi gently nudged the door to his father's chambers open and stepped through. Cao Cao was seated in his plush chair, a young strategist he did not recognize at his shoulder. With a flick of his wrist, Cao Cao sent the smaller man scurrying out of the room. "What is so important, my son, that you have called on me so early in the morning?"

Cao Pi hesitated, shifting from one foot to the other, his eyes darting about the room, never connecting directly to his father's for more than a second. "Father, I wish to marry Mizuchi...with your permission, of course." He stiffly bowed and awaited his father's decision. He was prepared for anything, except the laughter that erupted from his father's mouth. He looked up curiously. "Father?"

Cao Cao calmed himself and looked down at his son in amusement. "I had my advisers look into this young Mizuchi Yamada. It turns out that she is already a Princess in her own right. She is the Shogun, Hisashi Yamada's, daughter. A very powerful man. He rules all of Japan. Your marriage to his eldest daughter would be quite the endeavor. Favorable, of course. There are many things we could accomplish through this friendship between countries. I am sure that fool Yuan Shao did not realize this fully when he married his wretched son to that girl."

Cao Pi's mouth went slack. She was a royal Princess? _No! _he told himself. _It does not matter. I-I love her._ "So, then, Father, are you saying you will agree to this marriage?"

Cao Cao guffawed once more. "Of course I agree! Our fortunes could not be greater!"

Soon after, Cao Pi departed, feeling more hollow than elated. He had wanted to marry Mizuchi on his own terms and because he loved her, not because she was a way for his father to become more powerful. But, if she found out, she wouldn't see it that way he thought gloomily. Never had he felt such things for a woman after only one meeting. It was as if his heart and his mind were two separate entities, one vying for her touch, the other warning against such reckless behavior. Yet, in the end, it was his heart that won out, and he quickened his steps to find his future wife.

* * *

Mizuchi was close to sprinting when she rounded one corner of the castle and bumped into a thick chest. She was hurled backward, but before she could hit the ground, a strong arm was there to support her. She was pulled gently back to her feet by none other than the man she had been searching for. A smile of relief stretched her face. "Oh, good! Lord Cao Pi! I finally found you!"

Cao Pi smiled. "That you did. A little too well, in fact."

"I have an answer to your question! I just lost track of time and-" She was stopped when he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh," he hissed. "Here, let's go back to my chambers so we are not overheard." Mizuchi nodded beneath his hand. He released her but reached down and grasped her hand, tugging her along behind him.

* * *

Mizuchi was dizzy once they finally reached his chambers. They had taken so many turns and staircases that she wasn't sure she would be able to find her way back to her own room. She allowed him to lead her into his room and shut the door. He strode over to the windows and shut them as well, blocking out the light to a thin bar that pushed its way through the crack under the windows. He lit a few candles as well and placed them on his two dressers. Mizuchi took this time to survey his room. It was very masculine and had little furniture except for a reading desk, a bed, some dressers, and a nicely padded chair. She could see another door in the corner that certainly must have led to his bath. The bed was tucked into the other corner, next to one of the larger windows. It was covered in dark blue sheeting and had crisp, white pillows propped on the headboard.

She was brought back to the present when he indiscriminately cleared his throat. "Oh, yes! Your answer! I have decided..." she took a big breath and let it out. Cao Pi held his in anticipation. " I have decided to marry you."

At first, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had actually accepted without provocation? Well, he amended, _slight_ provocation. He realized then that he had been standing there for quite some time without giving a response. Her smile had begun to fade and her eyes turned questioning. "Are you not pleased? I-I can go...if you've changed your-" She was stopped again, but this time it was because he had captured her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Instantly, her knees buckled and she fell into his warm embrace. He caught her as she fell and held her tucked in his arms, very nearly crushing her to his chest. Not once did he stop kissing her. She tasted like honey and cream, a thing he hadn't noticed when they first fell prey to passion. Sooner than last time, their kisses became hungry and primal and his tongue darted out and began to circle her upper and lower lip. She moaned at the slight pressure, and parted her lips for his entrance. He quickly complied and explored the wet cavern of her mouth. Shortly, her tongue rose to dance with his and he fisted his hand in her hair, wildly pulling it from its tight bun. It fell about her shoulders in wavy, raven waterfalls. He sunk his whole hand in, marveling at the smoothness of the texture.

Unfortunately, their bodies began screaming for oxygen, and they had to part. Cao Pi yanked on her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck to his torture. First, he gently glided his tongue up one side of her neck and stopped when he reached her ear, which he nibbled. She moaned at his touch and reached her own hand up to grab a fistful of his inky black hair. He hissed at the slight pain and gently nipped the soft skin of her throat.

He then skimmed his nose down to her collar bone and softly traced it with his tongue. Mizuchi gasped at the intensity of the pleasure and pulled his head back up to her waiting lips. Their kisses were long and heated, and soon Mizuchi began to get uncomfortably warm. She didn't know what this meant, but she liked it.

Cao Pi untangled himself from her lips long enough to rip off the obi belt encompassing her waist. It fluttered uselessly to the floor, where he kicked it out of sight. Her kimono slipped open, revealing her breasts to him. He sighed in pleasure and cupped one generous mound in each hand. Mizuchi gasped aloud this time, feeling a pleasure she had never known sweep through her entire body at this simple touch. He gently rubbed his thumb across each nipple until they hardened into peaks. Slowly, he leaned down and took one into his mouth. Mizuchi screamed and arched her back into his touch, pulling him closer to her. He stayed like that, softly nipping and sucking on one while he played with the other. Finally, he switched over and began the process anew. A foreign feeling was beginning to build in Mizuchi's stomach at his ministrations, and her body began to blaze with an inner fire.

Suddenly, he released her from his mouth, leaving her feeling bereft and wanting. She didn't have to wait long. He picked her up and strode over to the bed, where he gently deposited her. He began to take off his armor, dropping the chain mail shirt onto the floor and undoing the clasps to his cape, letting it fall to the floor in a white heap. Finally, all that was left was his hakamas, which he left on for the moment. Mizuchi stared, wide-eyed, at his toned chest. She had never seen such a fine specimen, and was captivated by its beauty. Mesmerized, she leaned forward and placed a hand on his stomach. Slowly, she began to trace his abdomen and caress his pectorals, gently thumbing over his nipples. He hissed at the touch and grabbed her hand and pushed her back onto the bed, capturing her lips as he did so.

He grabbed the edges of her kimono and yanked it open, revealing her nakedness to him. Not quite satisfied, he scooped one hand underneath her and lifted her off the bed so he could completely remove it. He balled it up and threw it into the corner along with the other articles of their clothing. Suddenly embarrassed, Mizuchi tried to cover herself, but Cao Pi growled and clamped her wrists in one of his hands, placing her arms above her head. With his free hand, he teasingly trailed it down her breasts to her ribcage, and even lower, to her hips, and finally to his desired destination, her heated center. Mizuchi closed her legs as she felt his hand begin to inch closer to her most secret spot, but he would have none of it. With another growl, he parted her legs and gently began toying with her entrance. Mizuchi wiggled and writhed, unused to the feelings he was eliciting from her with his simple yet intricate movements.

She cried out when she felt one of his fingers enter her. She panted, and Cao Pi quickly covered her mouth with his own to silence her pleasure-filled moans as he began moving his finger around inside her. Soon, he added a second finger, wrenching another scream from her throat. Once again, Mizuchi began to feel that tightening in her stomach and her body took over. She began thrusting into his fingers, meeting his strokes and causing her to feel impossibly good. Just as she was beginning to get the rhythm, he withdrew his fingers and licked them clean. He passionately kissed her once more, sharing her taste with her.

He soon left her mouth and trailed kisses down her stomach, flicking his tongue in and out of her bellybutton a few times before going lower. When Mizuchi felt his warm breath blow across her heat, she shivered and grasped his hair in both her hands in anticipation. Gently, he settled his mouth at her entrance and quickly darted his tongue past her lips and deep into her core. She screamed, clutching him tighter to her and writhing on the bed. His tongue strokes were short and quick at first, but soon began to turn into long, teasing laps that left her whimpering. Finally, he latched onto her clit and began sucking greedily. Mizuchi couldn't bear it anymore. She let loose an ear-splitting scream that was sure to be heard around the entire castle. It just felt so wonderfully _good_.

When the tightening in her stomach became too much, Cao Pi withdrew his head from between her legs and instead replaced it with two of his fingers, pumping them in and out in quick bursts until she came onto his fingers, moaning and whining. Her body was left shuddering at the aftershocks, and the fire in her body dulled to a muted burn. Cao Pi came back up for yet another kiss, and Mizuchi could taste herself on his tongue. It was different, yet not unpleasant like she expected.

She lay on the bed, drained, as Cao Pi continued to kiss along her neck and shoulders, but soon felt the inner woman in her take over. She reached down and untied the strings of his hakamas, roughly tugging them from his legs. She shoved him onto his back and straddled his waist. Coyly, she wrapped her slender fingers around his member, and began stroking it. Cao Pi groaned deep inside his throat at the touch, and he uncontrollably began thrusting into her hand. She smiled, knowing she had full control of him now. She stopped stroking and wrapped her lips around his hot manhood, eliciting a sharp intake of breath that came out as a hiss. She slowly bobbed her head, taking in as much of him as she possibly could with each thrust of his hips. Her tongue circled his tip, and he couldn't stand it any longer.

He gently pulled her up to him and flipped her over onto her back. With one hand he parted her legs and slowly entered her in one thrust. However, he encountered something he hadn't expected: her virginal barrier. He looked into her eyes and saw the pain that she was barely holding in check. She was biting her lip so hard that blood was beginning to trickle down her chin. He cupped her cheek in his hand tenderly and rubbed the pad of his finger across it.

"I thought you were married to Yuan Tan?"

"I was," she panted, "but I did not allow him to touch me. Ever."

Cao Pi couldn't help but feel elated that he was her first, therefore belonging solely to him, yet he knew that he would have to give her time to adjust to him, this being her first. So he stayed still inside her, letting her get a feel for him.

Mizuchi could feel his manhood throb within her, and she knew that he was scarcely holding himself back, but she didn't know that it would cause so much _pain_. She'd never felt a pain like this. Soon, however, it began to dull to an ache, and she nodded at him to continue.

He pulled all the way out, and held still for one moment more. "Mizu, this is going to hurt more than before. Are you ready?" When she nodded, he plunged deep inside her, breaking through her thin barrier. As promised, this pain was double, no, _triple _what it was before and Mizuchi couldn't stop the gasp of pain or the one tear from slipping down her reddened cheeks and onto the sheets below. Cao Pi felt wretched as he watched her suffer. He was afraid to move, lest he hurt her further, so he simply held himself still within her and gently stroked her hair back from her sweating forehead, all the while murmuring words of love.

When she felt it was safe for him to move, she nodded and he slowly pulled out until only the tip of him remained, and then slowly pushed back in. Although, this time, Mizuchi was surprised to find that it actually felt _good_ and not painful, or not as much. Cao Pi began a slow, steady rhythm which he kept up for a long time until she surprised him by pumping her hips upward in time to meet his thrust. Mizuchi felt his member go deeper inside her than it already had and she moaned loudly, meeting yet another stroke with a flick of her hips. After a few more gyrations, Cao Pi couldn't stand it any more. He began thrusting into her harder and faster, barely pulling out before plunging right back in. And Mizuchi met him, thrust for thrust, and even cried out to him a few times to go faster, to which he readily complied. Her legs wrapped around his and her heels were pressed into his thighs as he slid in and out quicker and quicker. Suddenly, the angle of his hips changed and he hit something _extremely _good deep within her that caused her to scream his name and buck wildly into him. He groaned as her tight sheath clenched around his throbbing member.

He was getting close now. She could tell because he began to wildly plunge into her, panting uncontrollably, hitting her sweetest spot with every thrust. Their mingled cries and moans coalesced together, creating a symphony of lust. Soon, her body shuddered and she arched into him, crying out his name as the fire burst throughout her body. He followed soon after, releasing his seed deep within her on a growl. Devoid of all strength, he remained inside her, laying his large body atop her smaller one protectively. Mizuchi reached up shaking hands to caress his face and back, where she found she had carved deep grooves without knowing. After he regained his breath, he rocked inside her one last time and then carefully pulled out of her and slumped onto his side, keeping her lovely, reddened face in his view.

Unfortunately, sleep came to claim him and he drifted off into a deep slumber. Mizuchi lay staring at him for a few minutes more, gently tugging and toying with his sweat drenched hair. A feeling of warmth, not associated with her now tingling sex, was filling her at the sight of the man sleeping beside her. She gasped. Was it love? Could she possibly be falling in love with this grand general? Too tired to sort it all out, Mizuchi simply let sleep claim her as well, hoping to deal with these emotions another day as she curled up in the arms of the man who had just turned her world upside down.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Well, yay! Three chapters in the space of...let's see...two days! I hope you guys liked it with all its lemony goodness :) And I hope to see you back next chapter because...( dun dun dun) Mizuchi is going to find out just WHAT she is feeling for the handsome Cao Pi ;) So, read and review plz! kthnxbai**


	6. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter six, like I promised! Took me a while, but now it's here! Please enjoy =^.^=**

**WARNING: There IS a lemon in this chapter. If you don't like lemons (who doesn't?) then plz only read the first half, like the last chapter.**

**Also, nothing belongs to me, it belongs to KOEI. And reviews would be welcome, telling me what you think I should do next and how you feel about the story thus far. Plz! And thanks for reading ;) you know I love you guys!  
**

* * *

Mizuchi slowly opened her eyes. It was eerily quiet, save the soft snoring coming from directly behind her. Confused as to who could be making such a noise, she slowly rolled over, taking the sheets with her. What she encountered made her eyes widen and a blush stain her cheeks. There before her lay the Wei Prince, fully asleep and fully _naked_.

Suddenly, the events leading up to this moment jumped to the forefront of her mind. Her coming to tell Cao Pi that she'd decided to marry him. Him ushering her to his room for privacy for such a conversation. And then...

_Oh God...did I...? What did I DO! _Mizuchi peeled back the damp sheets encasing her body and squeaked. She had been trying to tell herself that it was a mistake, a simple dream. But when she glimpsed her naked self lying tucked next to the Prince of Wei, it became clear: this was not a dream. She had just had..._sex_...with Cao Pi! Her startled eyes flew around the room, coming to rest on one of the many open windows. It was dark outside. Hurriedly, yet quietly so as not to awaken Cao Pi, she slipped out of bed and padded to the corner of the room where she knew her clothes to still be puddled. Thankfully, a few candles still remained burning, lending their light to help illuminate the room. She found her clothes and snatched them to her chest, very nearly sprinting in her hurry to reach the bath house she'd glimpsed when first entering this room.

Unfortunately, now that she was alone with her thoughts, she began to make herself sick with worry. _What have I done? I don't even love him! Sure, ok, I was prepared to consummate the marriage, but not like this! I-I should have just stayed in my room like I had planned. Then none of this would ever have happened! What if Cao Cao finds out? He will definitely not like that his son went to bed with an unwed woman, who happens to be staying under his very roof!_

A stirring in the next room made her freeze. She could hear the bed creaking as its occupant began to shuffle around. Quickly, she tightened her obi with a swift tug and neatly arranged her hair back to its original position, making it look as if nothing of _that sort _had happened. She had to get back to her room, where it was safe. Hopefully, her maids would be absent and she would be able to put herself to bed without having to say a word to anyone. Right now, she didn't trust herself with her own emotions.

Done with her dressing, she laid a hand on the thick wooden door of the bath house; it was all that separated her from _him_. She couldn't face him. Not like this. If she did, she'd break down and make an absolute fool of herself.

She tentatively pressed outward, slowly inching the door open. Once she'd created a hole big enough to slip her slim body through, she zipped out and closed it back firmly. She chanced another peek towards the lump in the middle of the bed to make sure he was still asleep. Affirmed of that, she reached up and snagged a candle from its holster, exiting the room and out into the drafty hallway. Luckily, there were no guards in this part of the castle, so she wrapped her kimono more firmly around her and headed off to her room...or, at least, the direction she thought her room was in.

* * *

What seemed like many hours later, the welcome sight of her chambers came into view as Mizuchi rounded one last, sharp corner. She took a moment to stop and let out a relieved breath, leaning against the cold stone wall and gently placing a hand to her breast. In the quiet of the night, the steady drumming of her heart sounded like thunder and she half expected to see a guard come running to inspect the out of place noise, yet none did. Although, she wasn't safe yet. She still had to make it past her evening maid and her most trusted friend, Liu Shang.

Quickly scanning up and down the corridor and finding no trace whatsoever of the a fore mentioned women, Mizuchi quickly yet quietly slid the screen to her bedroom open and slipped in while keeping one hand cupped around the stolen candle's flickering flame.

The room was deathly quiet; her bed was made, clothes had been put back in their rightful places, and her evening robe was neatly laid out on top of her bedsheets. Nothing seemed amiss, and her missing presence did not seem to have been noticed or deemed out of the norm.

Mizuchi heaved yet another sigh of relief and padded over to her writing desk, gently setting the candle down and creating a light for her to undress by. She deftly untied her obi and let her kimono slip off her naked shoulders, gently kicking it to the side and reaching out to grasp her evening gown. A flash of the day's events suddenly flickered through her mind, involuntarily causing her hand to fist, crumpling the fine silk of the robe between her fingers.

Vivid memories of his silken tongue flicking across her skin had her blushing furiously in the dark room and wrapping her arms around herself. Chill bumps broke out on her naked flesh at the thought of his head slipping sensually in between her legs, and suddenly her knees buckled; she reached out and grasped the edge of the desk to keep herself upright. _Why am I being haunted by him? What happened...what we just shared...it's meaningless! It doesn't change a thing! I'm just going to marry him for the sake of my father...not because I lo-_

Mizuchi gasped and covered her mouth with a trembling hand. Her mind was betraying her. She didn't love him! Of course not! She just met him! And-And...she had a role to fulfill! There was no time for giddy female affection. It was all business.

Her inner pep-talk continued until she had herself fully convinced that what she felt for Lord Cao Pi was nothing more than gratitude for rescuing her and taking her into his family even though, at the time, she had been the enemy. To make it final, she said it aloud. "I do _not _love him. He is merely a tool with which I will use to ensure my father's wishes are carried out. Such is the duty of a Princess...and of a daughter." Reassured of this fact, Mizuchi went to bed happily, yet still it was many hours before she actually fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning brought a surprise. No sooner had she woken up and began to stretch than Liu Shang stepped into the room carrying a tray of snow white roses. Her interest piqued, Mizuchi threw off her covers and, heedless of her terrible bed head, sauntered over to inspect the glowing plants. Dew droplets still adorned the pristine petals, indicating their freshness. The blooms were large and fluffed up to their full width; a pleasant perfume wafted up and Mizuchi graciously inhaled the sweet scent, a smile breaking out on her face.

Curiously, she turned to Liu Shange. "Who sent these? Did you?"

"Not at all, my Lady. In fact, the Prince of Wei sent these. He said to tell you..." here Shang trailed off with a goofy look on her face; one eye was open wide while the other was shadowed by one thick eyebrow, "...that he had the most wonderful time yesterday. If I may be so bold, what exactly did you two do?"

Mizuchi had just begun to finger one of the snowy petals when Shang's question caused her face to heat up like a furnace. Quickly, she ducked her head into the bouquet and hid her blush behind the beautiful flowers. Shang cocked a brow but said nothing. "We...we simply took a walk in the garden. He must have gotten the idea of the roses there," mumbled Mizuchi.

Not in the least bit fooled, Shange crossed her arms over her chest and tapped one foot on the stone floor. When she received no further answer, she sighed. "My Lady, you know you can tell me anything. If he did something, or said something inappropriate to you-"

"NO!" Mizuchi shrieked. Checking herself, she lowered her head and spoke again, more softly, "That isn't what happened at all. Like I said, we just...took a pleasant walk. And..." She trailed off, embarrassed.

"And?" Shang prompted.

"I told him I would marry him." At Shang's bewildered look, Mizuchi hurried on. "But his father already agreed, and I'm sure everything has been arranged! It's just...I don't even know the date of my own wedding." She glanced at Shang out of the corner of her eye, waiting for her reaction and closely inspecting her face. Without warning, Liu Shang burst into gales of laughter, tears streaming down her face and arms clutching her abdomen. Mizuchi narrowed her eyes. "I fail to see the humor in all this, Shang." This only served to make her laugh harder. It became infectious, however, when Mizuchi realized her own joke, and she laughed right along with her friend.

* * *

Deep in the finest dining room of the castle, plans were being made regarding the Prince of Wei's marriage to the Princess of Japan. Food menus were being thought out, decorations were being hung and prestigious people were being invited. In the middle of it all stood the groom himself. His presence in the room was palpable; it was as if he had some invisible force field erected around himself-no one dared approach him. For some reason, the Prince was in one of his 'black moods' and the servants had learned not to intermingle with him while in this state. He had woken up this morning expecting to feel the warmth of his fiance, yet when he rolled over there was nothing but a shallow dip in the mattress to greet him.

Only one man felt confidant enough to approach him, and his name was Sima Yi. "Why the long face, Lord Cao Pi? Is everything not to your liking?" He gestured grandly at everything going on around him. "Your father has ordered only the finest cutlery and the richest dishes. Even the guests are worth their weight in gold."

"That's just it, Sima Yi. My father has taken over my entire wedding. He still has it in his mind that this is merely a political move, one that will favor the entirety of Wei."

"And is it not so, my Lord?" Sima Yi questioned sneeringly.

"No, it's not. The reason I took her from the Yuans and asked her hand in marriage was because I love her. There's nothing political about it."

Sima Yi narrowed his eyes cunningly. "Tell me, what is _really _bothering you? Surely these things your father has bought for you is not the only thing weighing heavily on your mind. Is there something else?" He threaded his ten inch taloned gloves together with an audible _click_ that set Cao Pi's teeth on edge. Irritation was already beginning to set in. He had no patience for this fox of a man whom his father holds so dear.

"There is nothing else. What else would there be?"

Yi chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?"

Cao Pi clenched his teeth together and his fingers tightened around his folded biceps. "Apparently not," he hissed.

"It's a simple answer," Yi drawled. "You're afraid your feelings for her will not be reciprocated, and that she will try and keep a safe distance between you two." He paused to let his words sink in. Once Cao Pi's shoulders and back stiffened, he began again. "And you're also afraid that you might have moved things too fast, and haven't given her the time she needs to adjust to this new life you have given her."

Cao Pi remained silent, drinking it all in. _Is what he says true? Have I gone too fast? And...does she really-_

"Your silence says it all, my Lord. If I were you, I would think long and hard about my next move." With that, he pivoted on his heel and stalked off, crudely sticking his finger in one of the many cakes being baked and licking it clean before continuing on. Cao Pi watched him go, Sima Yi's poisonous words already taking root within his heart.

* * *

"My Lady, have you heard the news about your wedding?" Yang Ta asked. After her little talk with Shang, Ta had let herself in and begun to quietly thread her fingers through Mizuchi's hair, clucking at all the tangles and disorderly wisps. One bath and scrubbed scalp later, she was quietly sitting in a chair while Ta prompted her hair into an elaborate new hair style.

"What news?"

Yang Ta deftly pinned a portion of Mizuchi's hair up before answering. "Why, that your own father has been invited and has set sail from Japan this very morning!"

Mizuchi's eyes widened. She stiffened in her seat, accidentally jerking her head out of Ta's hands and causing an earthquake of hair to tumble down her neck and come to rest on her shoulders and back. Ta hissed and clucked her tongue repeatedly, mumbling something about getting "all riled up over nothing."

Her father was coming here! To see her _wedding_? She knew she should be excited, but all she could think about were her recent activities with the Prince of Wei. How would her father react if he should find out about her premature coupling with Lord Cao Pi? Would he be ashamed of her? Deem her unfit even to carry the Yamada name? Or would he simply execute her on the spot, as the law dictated? _Oh, this is all so sudden! I...I don't even know what to think anymore! How can I face my father and not feel the guilt of what I have done pulsing through me every second I spend with him?_

"Ta, are you sure about this? Absolutely sure that my father is coming _here_?"

"Oh, yes Lady Mizuchi! I heard it straight from one of Lord Cao Cao's personal attendants! He said that Lord Hisashi was one of the first people that Lord Cao Cao thought to invite, if not the very first! I am simply delighted for you! How long has it been since you have seen him?"

Mizuchi was still trying to absorb the information and sort through the shock, so it took her longer to answer, but when she did speak, it was in a strained whisper. "It will be one year this spring."

"Oh how lovely! Father and daughter reunited at last!" She sighed dreamily. "A most heartwarming tale, my Lady."

"I suppose so," she mumbled. For the rest of the hour, Mizuchi sat brooding while Yang Ta happily hummed away as she lovingly arranged her Lady's hair for the day.

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the wedding. All the important guests had arrived the day before and were now seated at Xu Chang's largest and longest wooden table. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, and when Cao Pi leaned in to place a searing kiss on his new bride's lips, the entire room had erupted. Throughout the vows, Mizuchi had had eyes for only one man-her father. He had silently sat and watched the ceremony in all seriousness. Yet she knew better, and every once in a while she caught his eyes sparkling warmly at her, and every time it made her heart swell with love.

Now, everyone was waiting for the head of the table, Lord Cao Cao, to give a toast to the new couple. The Lord quietly stood up, drawing every pair of eyes to his powerful form, and raised his sake cup over his head. "Today is a very special day. It marks not only my son's marriage and claiming of a wife, but also a new friendship that has been forged between two powerful families from two powerful countries." The room was suddenly filled with appreciative howls and many loud bangs from hands being slapped on the table in agreement.

"Here, here!" Shouted one of Cao Cao's most famous Generals, Xiahou Yuan, while shoving his own drink into the air, its contents sloshing out over the sides.

"Hn. Yes! A toast, then, to Lord Hisashi!" Cao Cao gestured with his cup in Hisashi's direction before quickly downing the sake.

"To Lord Hisashi!" the crowd bellowed, also upending their full sake cups. Servants hidden in the shadows suddenly appeared to refill everyone's cup as Cao Cao again held his above his head.

"And also, a toast to my son, Cao Pi, and his new wife, Mizuchi!"

"To Lord Cao Pi and Lady Mizuchi!" Came the echo, followed by many loud slurps and even a few belches. As if by some imaginary bell, servants came flooding into the room bearing trays laden with all sorts of exquisite cuisine. Everything from a full glazed hog, to generous amounts of rice coated in a creamy sauce made from sake, molasses and watered down pineapple juice. The guests happily tucked in, and conversations began blooming at all ends of the table.

Mizuchi slowly spooned chicken broth into her mouth, savoring every flavor. She could feel Cao Pi's eyes on her, so she shyly looked up into his warm cobalt gaze. He reached under the table and squeezed her hand. "You look lovely."

She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. "Do you really think so?" she asked hesitantly. She glanced down the table at her father, who was seated right next to Lord Cao Cao. He was laughing at something the Wei King had said, but stopped the moment he felt her eyes on him. The smile he sent was warm and full of love, setting her slightly at ease. She turned her attention back to Cao Pi.

"Of course I think so. You're the most beautiful woman sitting in this room. In the whole world, even." Once more he squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back. She was thankful that he was trying so hard to make her comfortable even around all of the unfamiliar faces surrounding her. "You're too kind."

"Not at all." He caught her guarded look. "Try and relax. No one here is going to eat _you_. They are too busy stuffing themselves on Father's finest foods."

This caused Mizuchi to giggle, and Cao Pi smiled in triumph. He softly patted her knee before turning to the man sitting next to him and starting up a conversation about this year's policies. She was left alone again with her thoughts, which had been slowly causing a panic to begin clawing its way up her throat. All she could think about was what was going to happen tonight, when all the guests had said their farewells and taken their leave and she was left alone with him in _his _room. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she was a little scared, even though he had shown such care the first time, making sure she was ready before continuing. She just didn't know if she could face him like that again. How could she? When she didn't even love him? How long could she keep lying to him before he figured it out? And what would happen then? Would he turn her away? Send her back to her father in Japan? These things and more continued to revolve around her head throughout the entirety of the meal and all through the lively dances struck up by several musicians. She was still pondering over these matters when the last guest had been shown out and Lord Cao Cao had taken his leave to ready for bed.

So it was a shock when Cao Pi pulled her tight against his chest and rested his chin atop her head. Her heartbeat went into overtime and a cold sweat began to break out on her forehead. "Finally, they're all gone," he whispered. Mizuchi simply nodded, too numb to speak. "Shall we retire as well?" She nodded again after swallowing loudly. Heedless of her hesitance, Cao Pi clasped her hand and led her up to his room.

It hadn't changed since the last time she was in here. The bed was still the same, sitting all by itself tucked into a dark corner. As she moved deeper into the room, she noticed that the missing candle had been replaced. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and shoved up against the nearest wall, right under the candle she had been so studiously examining.

Cao Pi's lips descended on her own, the gentleness with which she had been treated with the first time completely erased. His kisses were dominant, forcing her head back and slightly to the side. She barely had time to breathe. His hands feverishly traveled down her sides and settled on her hips, and he slowly began massaging them.

Despite herself, Mizuchi groaned and pushed her hips forward, causing the Prince to hiss and thrust back, shoving her closer to the wall. She yelped and he kissed her eyelids in an apology. Soon, however, her lips weren't enough and he roughly opened her mouth with his and shoved his tongue in. He claimed dominance over her tongue quickly by flicking it and pushing it back when she tried to match his strokes. Slightly annoyed, she pulled her head back, biting and tugging on his bottom lip. His jaw went slack with surprise, and she quickly pushed her lips onto his and shoved her own tongue into his wet cavern. Tentatively, she explored around a while and liked what she tasted.

He let her have her way for a moment more before he tugged on her hair and forced her head back, exposing her tender throat. He kissed it, sliding his tongue up and down the junction where neck meets chest. She sighed and rolled her head to the side, carefully reaching up to gently tug on his inky hair. She cried out in pain as he suddenly bit down on the side of her neck and struggled, trying to pull away. He wasn't having any of it, and clamped her hands down to her sides as he lapped the pain away. He pulled back to survey his handiwork. A bright red spot now adorned her neck, his claiming mark. A lazy smile stretched his cheeks.

Surprisingly, this rougher version of Cao Pi was making Mizuchi excited and she hastily ripped open his ceremonial kimono, baring his smooth chest to her nimble fingers. She traced every plane and thumbed over his perk nipples, eliciting another hiss from her husband. Cao Pi grabbed her hand and trapped it, along with the other, on the wall above her head. She looked out at him from half lidded eyes, daring him to make the next move. He growled. So it was a challenge, was it?

He snatched her obi from around her waist and tossed it across the room, swiftly moving on to her kimono, which he also discarded of quickly and efficiently. Soon, she was bared fully to him. He stopped, taking that time to memorize every curve of her body. His hands ached to hold her, so he used one of them to roughly grab one generous breast. She gasped and pushed her chest out, allowing him a fuller grip. Slowly, almost reverently, he lowered his mouth and took in one of her nipples, gently grazing his teeth along the pebbled surface. Mizuchi cried out and her body began to shake.

Cao Pi released her hands and used his now-free hand to grab her other breast and begin teasing and tugging the nipple. Mizuchi finished untying his kimono and pushed it off his shoulders. She snaked her hand down and wrapped her fingers around his manhood, beginning to gently massage him. He accidentally bit down on her nipple in pure ecstasy, causing her to yelp and try to step back, keeping a firm hold of him and tugging him along with her. In her haste to step back, she brought his manhood up to her heated sex. They both stiffened, feeling each others heat within a hair's breadth of one another. Cao Pi moaned and stepped back, putting a safe distance between them. He wasn't ready to take her just yet.

Without warning, he kneeled and placed his hands just above each of her knees. Mizuchi knew what was coming and eagerly opened her legs to him. Cao Pi smirked before positioning his mouth at her entrance and darting his tongue in expertly. She moaned aloud as he continued to quickly dart his tongue in only to hastily pull it back out. When she thought she couldn't take his teasing anymore, he began to sultrily lap at her entrance, occasionally pushing his tongue past her now wet folds to flick her clit. She groaned and fisted both her hands in his hair, anchoring herself. He abandoned her nether lips to gently begin sucking on her swollen clit, taking her up to a much higher level of ecstasy.

Not long after he began, he stopped, just as Mizuchi was beginning to wriggle. He slowly straightened, kissing up her body while paying special attention to her breasts. He planted a kiss in the valley between her soft mounds, and followed up with a lazy caress of his tongue. Mizuchi brought her hands up to rest on his chest and splayed her fingers out. She could feel his heart thundering just beneath her touch, causing her to smile at the realization of the power she held over him, just as he held over her. As she was too busy savoring his naked chest, she didn't notice as he lowered his hand and dipped one large finger deep within her core. She cried out, arching her back and squeezing her hands into fists on his pectorals. He swooped in to claim her quivering lips in a fierce kiss, erasing her shock over his abrupt entrance of her wet folds. A satisfied sound vibrated deep within the back of his throat at the feeling of her warmth clenching around his finger, so he added a second. Mizuchi rose to her tiptoes, allowing him to push his fingers in deeper. She moaned, slowly beginning to push back against his fingers when he didn't immediately begin to move them.

He smirked at her impatience and decided to give in to her body's demands. He quickly pulled his fingers out, much to her disgruntlement as she whimpered at the sudden loss, but shoved them back in as deep as they would go. Her legs nearly buckled at the force, but she thrusted her hips in time with his pumps nonetheless. He set a fast pace, shooting his fingers deep within her only to quickly pull right back out. But suddenly he brushed against something inside her that felt impossibly good and she screamed his name while clenching his broad shoulders. He pumped back in, careful to hit the same spot, each time eliciting a short moan that fell from his lover's lips and caused his member to jump in anticipation.

On one last final pump that went in farther than ever before, Mizuchi came onto his fingers with a scream of his name, and her body slumped against the wall, exhausted. He was there to catch her and cradle her to his chest as he slipped his fingers out, coated in her essence. Her body shivered with aftershocks and she laid her head on his shoulder, panting. Cao Pi gently tucked sweaty strands of her hair behind her ears and placed a quick kiss on her forehead before straightening her back against the wall: he wasn't through with her yet.

Mizuchi thought that now he would take her and deposit her on the bed, as he did last time, but she was surprised when he kept her locked between his chiseled body and the cold stone wall. She was even further surprised when he spun her around so that her back was facing him and her breasts were pushed against the wall. Her eyes widened and she blushed fiercely when she felt his heated member eagerly pressing against her rounded buttocks. He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, gently brushing his manhood across her backside. "Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear.

Before she could answer, he lifted her up and sheathed himself in her velvet heat. This was certainly new to her...but she liked it better than before. Cao Pi groaned at the feeling of her tight sheath clenching around his manhood, but he pulled out of her anyway, only to harshly shove back in, burying himself to the hilt.

"Ah!" Mizuchi screamed. "Unh, Cao Pi..."

At her eager moans he became excited and started roughly thrusting into her, barely pulling out before shoving back in, her nipples hardening as they scraped the stone wall.

"Unh, Lord Cao Pi, f-faster, please!" she whimpered.

"As you wish." He sped up, thrusting harder and faster, and increasing his speed ever time she cried out to him. Soon, he was coated in a layer of sweat and his hair stuck to his forehead. Her sex began to tremble around him and he knew she was almost at her peak, so he let his member slide out of her sheath and he turned her back around to face him. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils were dilated and cloudy from pure pleasure. Her pants were ragged and loud, her chest heaving.

Without waiting for her to catch her breath, he used one hand to lift her up and pushed back into her folds. She screamed again and wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels resting on the backs of his thighs. He continued to thrust into her, but he was able to go much deeper while in this position, and deeper still when she pushed her hips forward to meet him. It wasn't long before he began hitting her sweetest spot, and shorter still when lightening cracked throughout her body and she came again. Cao Pi, still unfinished, continued pumping into her pliant body until, on a wave of pleasure, he came on a loud growl, yelling his lover's name and spilling his seed deep within her, coating her womb.

Together, they slumped to the floor, panting and holding each other as they shivered from the aftershocks. Cao Pi kept his member in her, relishing the warmth that surrounded him. She didn't mind; in fact, she loved the feeling of his manhood resting inside her; it made her feel safe and comforted, knowing he was there with her.

When they had both calmed down a little, Cao Pi shifted her so that she was looking up into his face. He cupped her cheek in his hand and stared deeply into her violet eyes. "Mizuchi...I-I love you."

Her eyes widened but she hid her expression by pressing her face into his chest. She sighed and mumbled something that Cao Pi didn't understand, but for his own sake he took it to be her declaration of love as well, and closed his eyes in bliss and happiness. Meanwhile, Mizuchi sat stiffly in his lap, shaking. So it was true then. He really did love her.

Her thoughts were cut short, however, when he disengaged himself from her embrace and slipped his member out, leaving her bereft. He towered over her, the moonlight shining in from the window onto his form and illuminating every crevice. He held out his hand to her, which she took. She gasped as he roughly pulled her up to him and held her, feet dangling an inch from the ground. The world spun as he started for the bed, gently pulling the covers back and laying her down on the soft mattress. She curled up into a ball, thinking that he was ready for sleep, but was surprised when he slid under the sheets with her and pulled her closer to him, releasing her from her tight ball. He captured her lips with his and she quickly fell back into a fuzzy state of bliss and pleasure. Skipping the formalities, he entered her once again, and together they rose and fell continuously, marking the night with their many cries of pleasure.

Mizuchi closed her eyes and enjoyed his presence throughout the night and well into the dawn. She was finally coming to realize that she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't love him at all. For he was slowly chipping away at her heart, piece by jagged piece.

* * *

**LoLpOpSiClE: Yay! Finally, she realized that she does indeed love him (if only a tiny, little bit ^_^) Well, blah! I'm sorry this took so long, it's just been a very stressful two weeks and this chapter was sitting on my computer, unfinished, for a long time. I finally got sick and was able to stay home and write, write, write! So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will have more action (and by 'action' I don't mean lemons ^^) and it will be a little more exciting, so stay tuned! - ha, lol. kthnxbai**


End file.
